<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Power shall be Absolute (Male Reader x Shinmai Maou no Testament by desmon457</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977444">My Power shall be Absolute (Male Reader x Shinmai Maou no Testament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457'>desmon457</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Sex, Angel Blood, Anti-Hero, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Childhood Friends, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demon Blood, Demons, Devil Bringer, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Dominant Masochism, F/M, Fantasy, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hate Sex, Hybrids, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Male Protagonist, Master &amp; Servant, More Power, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Public Sex, Revenge, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Step-Sibling Incest, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n: One of those generic stories where the reader steals the MC harem and takes his place.</p><p>In this story, you are Vergil/Dante and Basara's brother. Instead of going with him and his father when they were exiled, Y/n took his own path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basara Toujou/Original Character(s), Diluc/Jean (Genshin Impact), Hasegawa Chisato/ Male Reader, Jean (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Naruse Maria/ Male Reader, Naruse Mio/ Male Reader, Nonaka Kurumi/ Male Reader, Nonaka Yuuki/ Male Reader, Zest/ Male Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light tapping of footsteps was all that could be heard in the darkness. A young boy with bright flowing red hair and curious red eyes could be seen walking in the void. He knew this place all too well since there was a bright smile on his face. Two glowing figures of females appeared and hugged the boy. The young boy held onto them tightly before a voice called out to him.</p>
<p>"Y/n! Hey, Y/n! It's time to wake up!" A young girl said with a wide smile on her face as she shook the boy awake.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yuki? Give me 10 more minutes." Y/n said sleepily and wanted to go back to the darkness.</p>
<p>"Come on, Y/n. Don't you always say he who desires, but acts not, breeds pestilence?" A young boy with brown hair asked and Y/n groaned.</p>
<p>"I hate it when you use my words against me. Fine! I am up." Y/n then sat up on his bed and saw his childhood friend and brother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Come on! We have to go and train. And also, Celis is coming!" Yuki said happily and Y/n chuckled.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'm up. Now out you go. Let me at least clean up."</p>
<p>Once Basara and Yuki had left his room, Y/n began to clean it as well as himself up and got dressed in clothes that he was able to move comfortably in. He left his room and went into the dining room to see Yuki and Basara as well as his other friends.</p>
<p>"G-Good morning, Y-Y/n-san." Yuki's younger sister Kurumi said shyly and Y/n pat her head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She turned bright red and everyone in the room giggled at her reaction.</p>
<p>"Hey, Y/n. Are you ready for training?" Y/n's friend Takashi asked with a grin.</p>
<p>Y/n could only sigh softly.</p>
<p>"I would prefer to read, but I have no say in the matter."</p>
<p>Since they are still young, Y/n and the rest of the children in the Village of Heroes had to undergo intense training so that once they were older, they would be able to protect the world from Demonic forces. Y/n hated it, but his father, Jin Toujou, was able to convince him to do it for Basara and his friends since it seemed like they enjoyed spending time with him.</p>
<p>Once they were finished talking, they then left the Toujou house and made their way to the training grounds.</p>
<p>"Ah. It seems that the people from the Vatican has arrived." Y/n said to himself as he looked at the people wearing white robes with golden accessories.</p>
<p>Every year, the different districts of the Hero clan would gather together and exchange combat and tactics. A young girl with brilliant blonde hair then noticed Y/n and his group and she waved while running up to them.</p>
<p>"Y/n! Basara! Yuki! Kurumi!" The girl shouted happily.'</p>
<p>"Celis-nee! It's good to see you again!" Kurumi said happily and hugged the blonde girl.</p>
<p>"Yo. Celis-chan." Y/n said with a wave and Celis smiled brightly while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, Y/n. It's nice to see you again." She said with a blush on her face.</p>
<p>An Old man then walked up to the group along with one of the Vatican commanders.</p>
<p>"Toujou Y/n. This year, we would like for you to spar with Celis here instead of Basara." The elder asked and Y/n stood straight.</p>
<p>"It would be an honour." Y/n said with a polite and respectful tone.</p>
<p>"My, my. What manners." The commander said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Y/n and Celis were then led to the training grounds and given wooden swords. The two then got into a fighting stance and the children cheered them on.</p>
<p>"So that is one of the sons of War God Jin Toujou?" The commander asked curiously and the elder nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Hai. That is correct. We've decided to let him spare with the young Celis to see how he is doing. He and his brother really are the children of Jin." The elder said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Celis charged towards Y/n who held his sword tightly and she raised hers over her head. She swung her sword down, but Y/n barely moved out of the way. Her eyes widened when she missed by just a few centimetres. Y/n swiped his sword at her body, but she was able to avoid it just in time by jumping backwards.</p>
<p>"Uhwah! Y/n is really taking this serious!" Basara said with wide eyes as he looked at his brother's calm face.</p>
<p>"I want to fight him next." Takashi said with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>As they watched Y/n battel against Celis, a blush made its way onto Yuki's face and Kurumi cheered loudly.</p>
<p>'Come on, Y/n. Show them what you got.' Yuki thought as she held her trembling heart to her chest.</p>
<p>Y/n the went to swipe at Celis's legs but she jumped over it and spun around, aiming to kick him. Seeing the kick coming, Y/n bent down slightly and her foot just missed his face. Before she could recover, while still bending his body, Y/n spun around and swept Celis's feet and she fell onto her back. She wanted to get up as fast as she could but it was already over. Y/n's weapon sword pointed at her face. She looked at Y/n's fierce eyes but calm face and her heart began to beat uncontrollably.</p>
<p>"Good match." Y/n said with a smile on his face and reached his hand out to her.</p>
<p>Celis took his hand and he pulled her up.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. G-Good match." She said with a red face and Y/n looked at in concern.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Your face is red." Y/n then put his forehead against Celis's and her face turned even redder to the point where steam blew out from her ears.</p>
<p>"E-E-Eh?! U-Uhm!!!"</p>
<p>"That is enough flirting for now, lovebirds." The Commander said with a smirk on her face and looked confused until he realized what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Huh?! OH! S-Sorry!" He said apologetically and jumped back.</p>
<p>Yuki walked up to him with a pout and grabbed his ear.</p>
<p>"OWOWOWOWO!!!! Yuki! Not the ears!" Y/n said in pain.</p>
<p>"Y/n ecchi." Kurumi said with a blush and Y/n began to cry anime tears.</p>
<p>Everyone around them began to laugh and giggle as Yuki kept her pout and Y/n tried his best to talk his way out. After a few hours had gone by, it was time for the Hero clan of the Vatican to leave.</p>
<p>"Uhm. I guess I'll see you next year again?" Celis asked a bit sadly and Y/n nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah. In the meantime when you are bored or something, you can read this." Y/n said with a smile and handed her a book. "Song of the Innocence and the Experience by William Blake. One of my favourite writers."</p>
<p>Celis took the book in her hands and beamed happily.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Y/n! I'll treasure it!"</p>
<p>She then surprised everyone when she kissed his cheek. Y/n blushed and he put his hand to his red cheek.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah....Y-Your welcome." Y/n said softly.</p>
<p>"Bye...Y/n."</p>
<p>The Vatican Heroes then left the village but Y/n kept staring at their retreating figure with his hand on his cheek. The wind blew and Y/n's crimson hair swayed. A smile made its way onto his face and he walked back to the Toujou household. He had decided to take a well-deserved bath after a long day of training with Celis and the others.</p>
<p>Y/n washed the dirt out of crimson locks and sighed in bliss as he felt the warm water on his skin. The bathroom door suddenly opened and his eyes went wide when the door suddenly opened.</p>
<p>"Eh?" He asked himself and looked at the door see a naked Yuki. "EH?! AGAIN?!" He asked shocked and Yuki walked towards him.</p>
<p>"Y/n." She said with a straight face and he gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"H-Hai?"</p>
<p>"I'm bathing with you." Yuki said with a glare and Y/n looked down, knowing that she would not take no as an answer.</p>
<p>"Hai." he said depressed and she stood behind him.</p>
<p>"I'll wash your hair." She said and began to wash his hair.</p>
<p>Y/n sighed with depression.</p>
<p>'Why does she always have to do this? I can bath on my own!' He thought as Yuki's finger trailed through his hair. "Uhm....Yuki. Do you always to join me?"</p>
<p>"Hai." Yuki said with a straight voice and Y/n sweatdropped.</p>
<p>Once she rinsed of his hair, Yuki and Y/n sat in the tub with Yuki sitting on a blushing Y/n's lap. It was awkward for him and he tried his best to stay away from Yuki's nude body.</p>
<p>"Neh. Y/n." Yuki started and she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Do you like Celis?" She asked.</p>
<p>Y/n's eyes widened before he spat out saliva and began to cough.</p>
<p>"W-What?! N-No I don't! W-What makes you think that?!" Y/n asked shocked and Yuki shook her head with a smile.</p>
<p>"No reason..." She said simply and Y/n kept his gaze on the back of her head. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>It was the next day, and Y/n was called to meet with the village elders. Y/n walked up to the large traditional Japanese home that was in the middle of the Village. Once he had entered, Y/n sat on his knees in front of the three elders.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Ah. Y/n. Thank you for coming." Atsuta, the balding male dressed in a blue short-sleeved hoodie said with a smile on his face and the other two nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes. Yesterday was a splendid performance. The Vatican certainly approved of your fight against Celis." Fuji, the elderly man with long black hair and beard dressed in a light purple kimono, said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Ah. Right. Your father, Jin, is returning tomorrow, am I right?" The third elder, Kumano asked and Y/n nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Really. You and your brother are just like him." Atsuta said in a nostalgic tone and Y/n secretly balled his fists.</p>
<p>'Stop comparing me to him.' Y/n thought angrily.</p>
<p>For as long as he could remember, Y/n and Basara were always being compared to their father. Toujou Jin was great at many things, so a lot was expected from his sons. As the elders continued to talk about Jin, Y/n spoke loud enough to cut into their conversation.</p>
<p>"What did you call me here for, Elders?" Y/n asked a little annoyed and they furrowed their brows at the disrespect.</p>
<p>"Right. Normally, we would until you were a bit older, but we have decided." Fuji said and immediately, the air went serious.</p>
<p>"We have decided that we will be sending you on a mission." Kumano said and Y/n eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"A....mission?" Y/n asked and they nodded their heads.</p>
<p>"Yes. But this mission should be held with utmost secrecy. None of your friends or family needs to know of this."</p>
<p>To Atsuta's words, Y/n gulped nervously and tried his best to look serious.</p>
<p>"Hai...I...understand."</p>
<p>"Very well. Normally, we would give these kinds of missions to seasoned warriors. But perhaps you wouldn't have any problems with it. In a cursed Temple a few miles from here rests a sword that is able to cut through time and space." Kumano said and showed Y/n an old looking scroll.</p>
<p>"With this weapon in the Hero's hands, we will be able to protect the human world just as we have done for generations...but should it fall into the Demon's hands. Our world could be over." Atsuta said with a serious tone and Y/n looked shocked. "If you are able to retrieve this weapon. Toujou Y/n. Your feats will be known across the Hero clans and you would be feared by many Demons."</p>
<p>"Do you accept?" The three elders asked.</p>
<p>Y/n looked at them before looking back at the scroll.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Y/n huffed a little as he walked through a very dense forest. The trees were tall and dark, letting no sunlight in. The forest had a dark presence that made the boy feel a little sick. There were no animals around and the grass looked as if it was decaying. He came to a stop when he saw numerous glowing red eyes in the darkness.</p>
<p>"<b>ShAll YOu bE tHE ONE?</b>" A distorted voice asked and from the darkness stepped out strange-looking beasts.</p>
<p>The looked like a mix between a Demonic dragon and a wolf. They also had four wings and one long sharp tail with spikes on their spines. On top of the beast's head, were two cut off horns that blew out a strange blue energy. Their hand legs, as well as their front legs, had strange blue ethereal blades.</p>
<p>"I'm here for the sword." Y/n said with a serious face as the beasts began to circle him.</p>
<p>"<b>HeHEhEhehE. WhAT mAkES yOU ThINk iT WIlL cHOoSe yOu?</b>" The beasts asked at the same time.</p>
<p>"I....don't know." Y/n said softly and he balled his fists. "I'm nothing special. I don't even have a goal for my life....So....Maybe that sword will be the answer." He said and all the beasts burst into simultaneous laughter.</p>
<p>"<b>YoU DOn'T kNoW WHaT yOU wAnt In yOuR lIFE. pErHaPS tHe SWoRd cAn aNSweR.</b>"</p>
<p>The beasts then made way for Y/n and he could see a crumbling temple. Will still keeping his guard up, Y/n walked past the beasts and up the stairs that lead to the temple. With a loud creak, Y/n opened the broken doors and his eyes widened. Inside of the temple floated a katana with blue energy surrounding it.</p>
<p>With slow and steady steps, Y/n walked towards the weapon, but upon closer inspection, he frowned when he saw the katana was split in two.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"What the hell is this?!" Y/n asked out loud. "What do I do now? The sword is broken...what are the elders gonna think?" he asked himself and then sighed.</p>
<p>Y/n then stared at the floating sword with an unreadable expression on his face. He then thought back to what the beasts said and slowly he walked towards the split sword. With trembling hands, he reached forward and gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"Argh. Screw it." Y/n said with a shrug and grabbed the white hilt of the sword.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Y/n began to scream in pain and the sword began to grow very bright. It was so bright that the entire dark forest was lit up. Images then began to flow through his head.</p>
<p>The first image was a dark room back in the Hero village. A man walked up to a silver sword and when he grasped the hilt, he began to scream out in pain. His eyes then began to turn purple and a crazed look made its way onto his face. Once he left the room, he began to slaughter the villages, whether they were young or old, it didn't matter to him.</p>
<p>And then, the next image was of Yuki and Basara trying to escape from the crazed man. Y/n's eyes widened and immediately he let go of the hilt of the katana.</p>
<p>"Basara! Yuki!" Y/n said worried and ran out of the temple.</p>
<p>He ran past the beasts, not caring if they were going to attack him or not. It wasn't important. The one thing that mattered to him now was the safety of his friends and family. He didn't care if what he saw fake or not, or whether the elder would be disappointed that he failed his mission.</p>
<p>It was not long before Y/n had reached the village. His eyes went wide when he saw corpses all over. Men. Females. Young and old. Whoever did this didn't care. His eyes perked up when he heard the children scream not too far from where he was.</p>
<p>"The training grounds!"</p>
<p>Y/n ran at full speed towards the training grounds just to see the mentors who tried to protect the children get cut down like they were nothing. In front of the group of children, Y/n could see Yuki and Basara running away. Basara looked back at the beast of a man and his eyes widened when he saw him mercilessly cut down a few children. Their blood splattered onto the ground and onto Yuki and Basara's clothes. The Possessed man stood over Yuki and Basara with a sadistic grin and raised the silver sword over his head.</p>
<p>"BASARA! YUKI!!" Y/n shouted and reached his hand out to them.</p>
<p>It felt like time had slowed down for all of them. Slowly, the silver sword came down and Basara's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Back at the crumbling temple, the broken katana began to glow brightly and the beasts howled at their loudest. The two pieces of the katana then reattached together and looked as if it was brand new. The howling beasts all turned into orbs and floated into the weapon.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the katana disappeared from the temple and appeared in Y/n's outstretched hand. he didn't even realize that the blade was in his hand since he was more concerned about Basara and Yuki. The next thing Y/n knew, he was right next to Basara despite being far away. Basara shielded his eyes and then....</p>
<p>Everything went black...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>A slim man with brown hair and glasses could be seen walking towards the village of Heroes. A sigh left his lips and lit a cigarette before putting it to his mouth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Haaah. Those old geezers. Sending me on missions all the time. Keeping me away from my children." The man said annoyed and blew out a big puff of smoke.</p>
<p>Then wind then began to whip violently and the man held his hand by his face.</p>
<p>"The hell?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>His eyes widened when a giant explosion could be seen within the distance.</p>
<p>"That! Y/n! Basara!" He said in concern and then at blinding speeds he ran towards the Village.</p>
<p>Once he arrived in the village in less than a few seconds, he stood over a massive crater.</p>
<p>"No..." He said with shock in his voice.</p>
<p>In the middle of the crater Y/n could be seen barely standing and in front of him stood Basara with the silver sword in his hands. Yuki laid behind Y/n unconscious. The katana in Y/n's hand then glowed slightly before disappearing. Instead, it took form on Y/n's left hand as a reptilian-scaled arm from the elbow down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Y/n! Basara!" The man shouted and jumped down into the crater.</p>
<p>The man then caught the falling Basara and then looked at Y/n.</p>
<p>"T-Tou...san." Y/n said slowly before he too fell unconscious.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"They should be executed!" Atsuta said pointing Y/n and Basara who had blank faces as they sat on their knees in the village square.</p>
<p>Many of the villages agreed to the elder's statement.</p>
<p>"Not only did Basara destroy nearly half of the village, but Y/n also has Demon blood!" Kumano said and once again, the village cheered and glared at the two boys.</p>
<p>"How are we supposed to bury our children and family if there is not even a trance of them?!" One woman asked angrily as tears flowed down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"How can all of you say that?!" Said a man wearing Japanese styled clothing with an eyepatch over his left eye. "If it wasn't for Y/n and Basara, Seito would've killed everyone in the village before Jin had even arrived!" He said and Yuki as well as Kurumi held onto his legs.</p>
<p>Some of the villagers who weren't glaring daggers at the boys agreed with him.</p>
<p>"I still stand by their execution. Basara's power out of control!"</p>
<p>"Oi, oi! That is my children you are talking about." the two boy's father, Toujou Jin, said with a glare and they all gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"Then what do you suggest?" Atsuta asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Jin then looked at Y/n and Basara who still held no emotion and then sighed.</p>
<p>"I....Then how about exiling them." Jin said and multiple gasps were heard.</p>
<p>Takashi hid behind a tree and balled his fists in anger.</p>
<p>'Okaa-san!' He thought with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course, I will be leaving with them." Jin continued and everyone went dead silent.</p>
<p>The elders then all came together and began to discuss what was going to happen. Y/n, however, didn't care. Instead, he looked at his bandaged left arm that was in a sling. He balled his fists in anger.</p>
<p>'Demon? It can't be. My father is Jin Toujou, a human...My mother is...Who is my mother?' Y/n thought and looked at his father who kept his gaze on the Elders.</p>
<p>"We've come to a decision." Atsuta said and everyone tensed up.</p>
<p>"We've decided that Y/n as well as Basara Toujou...will be exiled from the Hero Village and never to return for as long as they live." Fuji said and gasps were heard.</p>
<p>Basara's eyes widened in pure shock but Y/n kept a straight face. Kurumi and Yuki bean to ball their eyes out and held onto their father and mother tightly.</p>
<p>"Then it is decided." Jin said and looked at his sons. "Come on. Let's go." He said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>Once they were finished packing their stuff, Y/n and Basara walked past the sealing chambers on their way out.</p>
<p>"Are, are? Are you leaving?" A young boys asked and from the sealing chamber bars, he stuck his head out.</p>
<p>"Yeah. See you never, Shiba." Y/n said with a straight face and Shiba smiled creepily.</p>
<p>"Bye. See you soon, Y/n-kun."</p>
<p>Once outside of the village, Basara looked back in sadness but Y/n kept his gaze forward.</p>
<p>"Y/n...Basara..." Yuki said sadly as she watched the two walked off with their father.</p>
<p>"HOLD ON, BASARA! Y/N!" Takashi's voice could be heard and he ran up to them. "Are...are you two really leaving the village!? You're running away?!" He asked and Basara looked down.</p>
<p>"Takashi...It's the Elder's decision to Exile us from the village, so-" Jin started but Takashi cut him off.</p>
<p>"Such a thing...say it doesn't matter!!" He shouted and Basara looked away.</p>
<p>"Sorry...Takashi..." Basara said softly and Takashi looked at Y/n.</p>
<p>"Everyone's gone...if you go away too...what...what am I going to do?" Takashi asked with tears flowing down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Takashi." Y/n said and looked at him coldly. "Get stronger. Overcome your weakness...That is all we can do now."</p>
<p>Perhaps Y/n was speaking to himself, but it made Takashi's eyes widen. Y/n, Basara and Jin then finally walked away. Leaving the life they knew behind. After an hour's walk from the village, Y/n suddenly stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Y/n? What's wrong?" Jin asked looking over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Who is our mother?" Y/n asked and instantly Jin tensed up. "Where is our mother?"</p>
<p>"Y/n. I don't want to talk about this now." Jin said looking away and Y/n glared at him.</p>
<p>"The Elders said I have Demon blood in me! Is it because of my mother?! Is she a Demon?! Are we just Demon whore's children?!" Y/n asked angrily and Jin looked enraged.</p>
<p>Jin then smacked Y/n across the face and he fell to the ground holding his cheek.</p>
<p>"T-Tousan." Basara said nervously.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever say something like that again! Do you understand me?! Your mother loves you and your brother with all of her heart!"</p>
<p>"Then where is she?" Y/n asked slowly standing up.</p>
<p>"She's dead." Jin said looking away.</p>
<p>"No she isn't. If she was, you would've said she loved us, not loves. You are hiding something from us." Y/n said with a glare.</p>
<p>"Y/n. I do not want to talk about this." Jin said and began to walk again.</p>
<p>"Fine then....I'll find her myself."</p>
<p>Jin stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to his son.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I said I will find her myself. You and Basara can just go hide in a small town and forget about everything that has happened here but I won't!" Y/n then took off the sling and the bandages off his left arm and glared at his father. "I will use this power to find my mother while you two go and rot."</p>
<p>"Y/n! Stop this immediately!" Jin ordered.</p>
<p>Y/n then turned and began to walk in a different path. Basara's eyes widened in shock and tears began to well in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Y/n...Don't go..." Basara said softly.</p>
<p>"Y/n! Return this instant!" Jin said with a trembling voice but Y/n kept walking in the forest...</p>
<p>Until...</p>
<p>His figure disappeared into the darkness...</p>
<p>'I'll find you, mom. I promise I will.' Y/n thought with determination in his glowing red eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light tapping of footsteps was all that could be heard in the darkness. A young boy with bright flowing red hair and fierce burning red eyes could be seen. He didn't know this place that well evidence by the serious face he had. The young boy held his Demonic looking left hand in front of his face before it started glowing brightly, illuminating the path of the dark forest he travelled through.</p><p>Thunder struck and rain began to fall through the leaves of the tree. Y/n looked up at the thunder clouds with an unreadable expression as his clothes and hair started to get wet. As more thunder struck, memories began to replay in his head. Y/n grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>Blaming himself for his weakness?</p><p>Or because of not knowing his origins?</p><p>It was unknown.</p><p>Unknown to the young boy, an almost unnoticeable blue aura seeped out of him. He balled his fists to the point where they started to bleed and he clenched his teeth. His demonic left arm began to glow brightly and his eyes began to glow a fiery red. Y/n screamed out in pure anger and the reforged katana appeared in his young hands. Not even realizing it, Y/n gripped the blade tightly and slashed towards the clouds.</p><p>"WHO THE HELL AM I?!" He shouted angrily and didn't notice he cut the leaves of the trees as well as split the thunder clouds in the sky.</p><p>Y/n fell to his knees as tears trailed down his cheeks. He clutched the katana tight before laying on his side.</p><p>"Mom...Where are you?" Y/n asked softly and fell asleep.</p><p>A few minutes went by, and loud growls were heard in the bushes. Y/n was too tired and exhausted to even wake up. A large pack of wolves then came into view and they eyes the sleeping boy hungrily. The pack leader howled loud and Y/n's eyes shot open. Immediately he sat up but one wolf pounced towards him and bit on his right shoulder. </p><p>Y/n cried out in pain as the wolf sunk its fangs deeper into his shoulder. Y/n gripped the heavy blade in his tightly and tried his best to swing it, but the blade was simply too heavy for him. He was able to then cut the wolf biting down on him and whimpered while retreating. Y/n groggily stood up and gripped his bleeding shoulder with gritted teeth.</p><p>The pack leader circled the boy as did the rest of the pack before they crouched down and bared their fangs. One wolf jumped up with wide-open jaws and came down fast at Y/n. The young boy held his left arm out and the wold bit down it. Both Y/n and the wolf's eyes widened. The wolf's sharp teeth couldn't penetrate the Demonic appendage.</p><p>Y/n then switched the katana in his right hand and put it in his left. He poked the wolf's eye and whimpered before jumping backwards. With his demonic arm gripping the katana tightly, Y/n swiped the blade and it sliced through the wolf with minimal effort. While Y/n was still wide-eyed at how easily he cut through the wolf, another came from behind and bit his calf.</p><p>Y/n screamed in pain before he glared at the wolf he tried ripping his calf apart. He swung the sword behind him and easily chopped the wolf's head, blood spraying onto his clothes, face and hair. Limping as he turned to look at each beast that circled him, Y/n held the katana tightly...</p><p>But slowly...</p><p>His vision was starting to blur...</p><p>Y/n shook his head and tried his best to stay awake, the exhaustion of traversing the dense forest adding to the mix. One wolf jumped into the air, but Y/n' was ready. He ducked down to avoid the claws and teeth of the animal before swinging his sword. The insides of the animal then spilled out onto the forest floor as Y/n's cut through it like hot butter through tofu.</p><p>Before Y/n's recover from his ducking position, the Alpha of the pack decided to make its move and went for Y/n's left shoulder. Y/n screamed out in pain as the katana slipped out of his hand and the razor-sharp teeth of the alpha tearing his flesh off. Y/n tried his best to reach out for his katana but he simply couldn't feel his arms. He had also lost too much blood.</p><p>'I-Is.....Is this the end?' Y/n thought with wide eyes as tears began to well in his eyes. 'I didn't even start yet....How truly pathetic of me...If only....If only I was stronger....I....I....I want-'</p><p>'<b>pOwER</b>...' A voice echoed in his mind.</p><p>'Yeah...I want power...I want power....More power...' Y/n thought and soon his tearing eyes turned into ones filled with rage.</p><p>Lightning began to crackle ominously in the clouds and the wolves didn't notice this. Instead, they prepared to pounce one more time to end the boy's life. Just as the pack jumped towards the boy, the katana that was a few metres away from him suddenly flew into his hand. A flash of purple lightning appeared from the heavens and struck the boy, simultaneously blinding and blowing away the pack of hungry wolves. </p><p>Once the light was gone, there stood Y/n fully healed. Not even a scar was present on his body. His Demonic left hand was no longer there, instead, the katana was in a black sheath. Seeing the mysterious power, the pack had no choice but to retreat back into the dense forest. Y/n looked around and made sure that the coast was clear...</p><p>Before he fell forward seemingly unconscious. The katana then disappeared and instead, the Demonic left arm returned. Completely exhausted, Y/n had no sense of his surroundings so it was obvious he didn't notice the soft footsteps heading his way. Suddenly, his head was picked up off from the ground and was laid on something soft. A smooth hand then brushed away the strands of hair in his face. </p><p>An angelic hum was heard and Y/n's tensed up body loosened as peace wash over him.</p><p>"For the future of the Heavens up high, may the protection and guidance of the spirits of light be with you." An angelic voice spoke and a faint glow appeared around Y/n.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n groggily opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cave. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>"Huh? I don't remember making my way into this cave." He said confused.</p><p>He then began to check the wounds that he received but found none. Once he glanced at his Demonic left hand, Y/n gained an unreadable expression before a fire was ignited in him. Y/n stood up from the floor. His Demonic left hand disappeared and instead, the katana appeared in his human-looking left hand. He unsheathed the blade and struggled to hold it in his right hand for a few seconds...</p><p>And then...</p><p>His hands stopped trembling. Suddenly the blade felt lighter for him now. He gripped the blade in both hands before he raised it over his head and with a serious expression, he slashed downwards. A nearly invisible slash went through a few trees that were outside of the cave and slowly, Y/n sheathed his sword. With the sword clinked with the sheath, the few trees then fell down with a loud crash. Y/n looked at the katana in his hands before it disappeared and his Demonic left arm appeared.</p><p>"There is no time doubt. I know what must be done." Y/n said with a serious face and he began to walk out of the cave...</p><p>Not noticing that his shadow on the cave wall looked Demonic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of swishing could be heard not for from a large river. Crimson hair could be seen swaying erratically. A white hilted katana cut through the air and ragged breathing could be heard. Y/n thrust his sword forward to pierce the air before taking a few steps while slashing downwards. He then spun and slashed right around him...</p><p>But the boy didn't notice the blade had a faint blue glow to it as the sword weaved through the air. Y/n took a deep breath in and held the sword over his. As soon as he breathed out, he slashed his blade towards the river. His eyes widened in shock when he literally cut the river in two.</p><p>"Woah." Y/n said in surprise and then sent another slash to the river.</p><p>A small grin made its way onto his face and he began to repeatedly send slashes. His hands then started to blur at the speeds he was slashing and not even the water could fall back in place because of the rate of his slashes. Suddenly, Y/n sheathed his sword and then...</p><p>In a blink of an eye, he unsheathed the sword and resheathed it. It appeared as if the sword never left its sheath, only slightly. A void of slashes then appeared very close to Y/n and a cut appeared on his cheek and a numerous amount on the ground in front of him. Y/n's eyes were wide.</p><p>Whether it was because of excitement or shock was unknown. Y/n looked down at the sheathed katana in his hand and then slowly unsheathed it. He stared at his reflection with a blank face.</p><p>"Just what the heck kind of blade are you?" Y/n asked and then remembered the elder's words. "Cuts through time and space, huh." Y/n then looked at his right hand and clenched it into a fist. "What would happen if I added a banishing shift to my slashes?"</p><p>Y/n looked at the nearby tree and took a deep breath in before closing his eyes. He focused on the sounds of nature and the wind blowing on his skin. He slowly raised the blade over his head and a small glow appeared around it. It was a mix of silver/white and blue. His eyes then shot opened and he slashed the sword. </p><p>A crescent slash coloured with a mix between silver and a light blue then flew towards the tree. As soon as it hit the tree, Y/n's eyes widened in shock. Slowly, he walked up to the tree only to see that the entire top was missing and only the roots of the tree could be seen.</p><p>"Holy...Shit..." Y/n said and waved his hand over the now disappeared tree. "It disappeared....It just fucking disappeared." (A/n: Cookie to whoever gets this line.)</p><p>After Y/n was finished experimenting with his Banishing Slash, he began to hunt for food. His hunt was successful when he found a few rabbits to feast on...</p><p>"How the hell am I gonna cook this?" Y/n asked himself with a frown.</p><p>He found a few sticks but couldn't find anything to use to light it. Y/n looked at his Demonic left hand and the katana appeared. He took a stone and began to grind it against the sword. </p><p>No sparks.</p><p>"I thought that that would work." Y/n said with a sweatdrop. "I need to learn magic and I need to increase my speed and power. So many things too little time." </p><p>Y/n then pointed his hand towards the bundled up sticks and closed his eyes. </p><p>'Come on. Think of something hot.' Y/n thought to himself and began to think of various hot things.</p><p>When he thought about fire and the sun, his hand began to feel warm. Suddenly, a blue magic circle appeared by his palm and the circle shot forth azure flames. Y/n stared at the blue flames in awe but then soon frowned.</p><p>'It is that some high Ranking Demons are able to produce Blue flames.' He then looked at his Demonic left hand and human right hand. "I guess I really am...."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n found himself in a void full of darkness. This one he knew too well but he couldn't smile. Too much has happened for him to enjoy this place. His dirty and messy crimson hair swayed as he walked. His clothes were nothing but rags and his barefoot.</p><p>And then...</p><p>He felt it...</p><p>A warm presence. Two to be exact.</p><p>Two glowing figures could be seen slowly floating towards his sides. The two figures hugged his arms and stopped him in his tracks. Y/n looked at the two glowing figures and could barely see details of their faces. But he did know was that the woman hugging his Demonic left arm had fiery red hair and the woman on his right had blonde hair. Y/n averted his eyes from the figures as he felt their big but soft breasts on his arms.</p><p>"..........." The red-headed woman spoke but Y/n couldn't hear a thing she said.</p><p>"..........." The blonde spoke, but yet again, he couldn't hear their voices.</p><p>Suddenly, their attention turned to the front of them where they saw Y/n's katana not far from them. Y/n looked at both women, before making his choice. He got out of their grasp and walked forward towards the blade.</p><p>What he didn't see was the two figure's tearing eyes. Y/n's red eyes lit up as he reached towards the sword. His hand was only a few centimetres from touching the blade, but before he touched the blade, he looked back at the glowing.</p><p>"I'll find you. I promise. Even if you see me as Evil. I'll be sure to find you." Y/n said with a sad closed eye smile and tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>He then grabbed the sword and there was a big explosion of blue energy.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n grunted loudly and sweat dripped down his forehead as he continued his push-ups with an extremely heavy boulder on his back.</p><p>"97...98...99...100!" Y/n shouted and with a loud grunt he stood up and the boulder fell onto the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>Y/n rolled his shoulders and a loud crack was heard from his neck. He then jumped onto a branch before he suspended himself with his legs and began to pull the bottom half of his body up with his hands behind his head. Once he had done a hundred suspended sit-ups, Y/n jumped down and landed at the base of the tree. Y/n looked to the top of the tree and then...</p><p>Y/n's body then just vanished. He was extremely fast. So fast that not even a normal would be able to see him. Y/n then appeared at the very top of the tree. He looked at the spread-out forest and took a deep breath through the nose.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n walked through the streets of a relatively small town. Some people walking past him scrunched their noses at his appearance but Y/n couldn't care less about their opinions. He walked into a small bookstore and the store owner who sat at the front desk smiled.</p><p>"Ah. Y/n. It is good to see you again." The old man said Y/n gave a short wave.</p><p>"Good morning, Oji-san. I'm here for the usual." Y/n said, and the old man pointed to a shelf of books not far from him.</p><p>"The usual. William Blake is over there." The old man said and Y/n made his way to the bookshelf.</p><p>Y/n sat on the floor and began to read the various books by William Blake. The old man looked at Y/n's bandaged left arm in curiosity before he spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n. You've been coming to this store now for a few months now to read always dressed like that. Did something happen with your family?"</p><p>Y/n let out a long sigh and smiled sadly.</p><p>"I guess...My and I family had different goals, I guess." Y/n said with a shrug and looked at the clock.</p><p>It had already been a good few hours since Y/n had arrived at the store.</p><p>"Huh. Time flies." Y/n said to himself and neatly packed all the books away.</p><p>"Ah. Before you go." The old man said and Y/n stepped up to the counter. "Here."</p><p>"No way." Y/n said with wide eyes and the old man chuckled.</p><p>"Yip. William Blake. Free of charge. Think of it as a thank you for seeing this old man and reading the books." The old man then handed Y/n a book that had the letter V as the cover.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wow. Thanks so much, Oji-san. I will definitely treasure it." Y/n said with a wide smile as he stared at the book.</p><p>After Y/n had said goodbye to the old man and left the store, he made his way through the streets but then tensed up slightly. He put his book away and walked into a dark alley.</p><p>"Come out now." Y/n ordered and snickers were heard.</p><p>Out from the shadows, demonic-looking beings could be seen. There were at least a dozen of them. The Demonic beings licked their lips as Y/n's left arm began to glow slightly. One would out a dagger from its cloak and then jumped towards Y/n. Immediately, Y/n blurred past the demon with his katana in his left hand. Y/n swiped the sword and then slowly sheathed it. When the sheath clinked, the demon behind Y/n then burst into darkness.</p><p>The Demons looked at the dissipating shadow of their former comrade and then glared at Y/n. Y/n gave the demons a cold look.</p><p>"Now....show me your motivation." </p><p>The demons scowled and all charged towards Y/n. Y/n ran forward and dug his blade deep into the first demon. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled out of the demon before he slashed one in half that came behind him.</p><p>Y/n grabbed the top half of the slashed demon with his left hand and threw it into a demon that took a swung at him. Before the Demon could recover, Y/n appeared behind it and stabbed his sword behind him and into its gut. He pulled his sword out and his body began to blur as he started to mercilessly kill the demons...</p><p>Not also realizing that his sword was blinking repeatedly. When there was one Demon left, Y/n appeared in front of it and held his blade in both hands. He slashed downwards but then his eyes widened when he literally cut through space. His slash caused a void to appear in front of him and before he could recover, he tripped over one of the dead Demon's blades and fell into the void. The tear in space then disappeared and the remaining demon looked around frantically before sighing and wiped the sweat off its brows.</p><p>Y/n landed with a loud thud when he fell through the rip and groggily rubbed his forehead.</p><p>"Etetete. What the hell was that?" Y/n asked himself and stood up.</p><p>He looked behind him and saw that the rip was gone. His katana disappeared and his Demonic left arm appeared.</p><p>"Where the hell am I?"</p><p>He looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was purple?</p><p>"What the hell?" he asked softly as he stared at the sky, not noticing the fast-paced footsteps.</p><p>A body then slammed into Y/n and he fell to the ground.</p><p>"Owowo." A female voice was heard and Y/n's face went blank.</p><p>"Eh?" He asked himself and looked down.</p><p>There he saw a petite girl with long silver hair and slit purple eyes, small black horns on her head and she was dressed in a black leather revealing outfit. She had small black wings located near her waist and a black tail.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girl looked at Y/n and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Eh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhm..." Y/n said awkwardly as he looked at the silver-haired girl on top of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The girl said softly and climbed off Y/n.</p><p>His eyes widened when he saw tears falling from her eyes. She turned away and wanted to run again, but Y/n grabbed her arm.</p><p>'What the hell am I doing?! She a Demon....then again, I am one too.' Y/n thought and then looked at the girl in concern. "Uh...are you alright? I mean, you ran pretty hard into me back there." he said rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"It's nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself with me." The girl said and wiped her tears away with a sniffle. "In any case. What is a Demon like you doing here anyway?" She asked looking at Y/n in curiosity. </p><p>"Demon?" Y/n asked confused and then realized. "Oh, right! Uhh. I was deep in thought and didn't realize I ended up here." Y/n said with a small chuckle.</p><p>The girl at Y/n suspiciously but he stuck his demonic hand out. </p><p>"The name is Y/n. And you are?" He asked with a smile.</p><p>"Me? You mean you don't know who I am?" She asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Besides a Succubus? No. I can't say that I don't know. Look at me. I've been living under a rock for the past for years." Y/n said and her eyes widened even further.</p><p>"I-I see..." She said with a small smile and shook Y/n's hand. "Maria. Nice to meet you. Y/n."</p><p>"So....Any idea where we are?" Y/n asked looking around the completely dark forest.</p><p>"About that....hehehe. I don't know where we are either." Maria said with a sheepish chuckle and Y/n sighed.</p><p>"Well. Isn't that just great." Y/n said but then raised an eyebrow when Maria started sniffing him. "I know I stink, okay. You don't have to remind me." He said with a deadpan.</p><p>"Hmmm? You have a very strange smell. It's....kinda a nice smell." Maria said and held onto his rags tightly.</p><p>Y/n looked away with a slight blush on his face when Maria dug her head into his chest and continued to sniff him. </p><p>"Your smell....It is intoxicating." She said breathless and down his chest, towards his-</p><p>"Okay, that is enough smelling." Y/n said and moved away from the succubus. "Come on. We need to find a way out of here."</p><p>"Y-Yeah. R-Right." Maria said almost within a daze and shook her head. 'I wonder what was that smell? It smelt so lovely.' She thought staring at Y/n's back as he began to walk through the forest.</p><p>'So this is the Demon World, huh? An ex-Hero in a land of Demons. How nice....well....I guess I too am a Demon.' Y/n thought to himself and stared at his Demonic arm.</p><p>"Uhm....I think we need to go this way." Maria said pointing behind her and chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'll follow behind you." Y/n said and they began to make their way out of the forest.</p><p>After walking in relative silence, Y/n decided to make conversation.</p><p>"So...Earlier, you were crying. Did something happen?" Y/n asked curiously and Maria sighed.</p><p>"Do you....I don't really know how to explain it but, do you ever have those moments where expect so much from you and you just feel like running away?" Maria asked and Y/n's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Yeah...I know that feeling all too well. I guess that is the reason why I am in this mess in the first place. So much was expected from me, but I decided to take my own path." Y/n said and Maria looked at him in surprise. "You shouldn't care about other people's opinions. It is your life. Live how you want to." </p><p>Tears began to flow down Maria's cheeks but she shook her head.</p><p>"I wish I could. But...it is my fault that she is like that...That's why...I have to live up to people's expectations." She said sadly and Y/n sighed softly.</p><p>"Well. It is your life-" Y/n started but Maria screamed out loud before jumping into his arms.</p><p>"AaaahhH!!!! EEW!!! GROSS!!!" Maria shouted clinging to Y/n tightly.</p><p>"What?! What is it Maria?!" Y/n asked frantically and Maria pointed.</p><p>"There! It's a hanako!!" She shouted and Y/n followed where she was pointing.</p><p>"Eh?" Y/n asked with a deadpan.</p><p>There was a small demonic-looking cockroach crawling where Maria was. </p><p>"Really? You are afraid of that small thing?" Y/n asked with a deadpan and Maria began to squeal in disgust.</p><p>"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!!!" Maria shouted and Y/n sighed.</p><p>With a straight face, Y/n crushed the bug underneath his feet. He wiped the crushed Demonic insect on the dirt.</p><p>"Why did you do that?! Are you a baka?!" She asked with wide eyes and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>Suddenly, out from the ground, a numerous amount of Demonic-Cockroaches appeared and Y/n's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh Shi-" </p><p>The cockroaches then all scurried toward Y/n and Maria. MAria held onto Y/n tightly and he leaped into the air. From one tree to another, Y/n jumped and Maria shut her eyes.</p><p>"Now I know where we are! This is Hanako forest! Home of flesh-eating cockroaches!!!" Maria shouted while frantically shaking her head.</p><p>"Wow! What a lovely place!!" Y/n shouted.</p><p>"Your sarcasm is not needed in this situation!"</p><p>Y/n looked over his shoulder and sweat dripped down his forehead when he saw a sea of cockroaches heading for them.</p><p>'Tch. No choice.' Y/n thought and flipped Maria over so that she was on his back. "Hang tightly!"</p><p>Maria wrapped her arms around Y/n's neck and squeezed tightly.</p><p>"Too tight! TOO TIGHT!!" Y/n shouted with a blue face and tapped her arm repeatedly. </p><p>Once Maria loosened her grip, while still in the air, Y/n turned around and faced the sea of bugs. His Demonic arm disappeared and his katana appeared in his left hand. In a blink of an eye, Y/n unsheathed and then sheathed his sword. A void of slashes then appeared and a large group of cockroaches were cut into pieces before disappearing.</p><p>Maria's eyes widened in shock before shutting them again as more bugs appeared. Y/n clicked his teeth before continuing to ran away.</p><p>"Dam it. This sucks and even Banish Cut isn't making a dent. We need to get out of this forest." Y/n said and focused on his senses.</p><p>He heard the splashing of water and immediately went in that direction. They arrived at a large cliff that had a waterfall.</p><p>"What?! Are you crazy?!" Maria asked shocked and looked at the approaching bugs.</p><p>"You got any other ideas." Y/n said.</p><p>"Aaaah! Screw it!" Maria shouted and Y/n wrapped his arms around her before jumping off the cliff.</p><p>As soon as Y/n and Maria hit the water, everything went blank...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I wonder where Y/n is now..." Basara spoke out loud as he looked at the night sky of their new home.</p><p>"Me too Basara." Jin said as he too joined his soon. "He just vanished after he left us by the Hero village. It was like he didn't want to be found." He then took out a cigarette and wanted to light it, but he put it away.</p><p>"What do you mean? Basara asked confused.</p><p>"I couldn't even sense him when he left us. Something is blocking his presence..."</p><p>"Tousan....About what Y/n said...about our mother..." Basara said softly and Jin sighed.</p><p>"Basara. Let's talk about this another day after we find your brother. Sometimes he can be just as stubborn as...." Jin then trailed off. "Anyway. Tomorrow I am going to see someone who might know where to find your brother. In the meantime, to get your mind of this whole thing, I have decided to enroll you in school." He said with a sad smile and Basara nodded.</p><p>"Yeah...I guess." Basara said simply and went back to staring outside of the window.</p><p>'Maybe...just maybe SHE would know where he is.' Jin thought with a depressed face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n! I made you your favourite desert!" Yuki said with a smile on her face and she put a plate of chocolate cake on the table.</p>
<p>"Yuki! Chocolate cake! Thank you so much!" Y/n said gratefully and gave Yuki a tight hug.</p>
<p>Yuki turned bright red and she couldn't control her wide smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Y-You're welcome." Yuki said and Jin sighed.</p>
<p>"Aaaha. If only Y/n was interested in Yuki, then when you are older I will have grandkids." Jin said and they both turned red.</p>
<p>"T-Tousan!!" Y/n said embarrassed and Kurumi walked up to him with a red face.</p>
<p>She then handed him a glass of cooldrink.</p>
<p>"G-Go ahead." Kurumi said and Y/n pet her head.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kurumi." He said with a warm smile and she turned red with a nod of her head.</p>
<p>The front door opened up and Basara walked in alone with Takashi.</p>
<p>"Pardon me." Takashi said formerly and took his shoes.</p>
<p>"Come in, come in. The more the merrier, right?" Jin said with a smile and Takashi bowed his head.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much."</p>
<p>"Yo. Takashi." Y/n said with a short wave. "Did Basara beat you again?"</p>
<p>"Argh. Yeah he did. But next time I will beat him and then I will beat you!" Takashi said with a fire in his eyes and Y/n chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"Hai, hai..." Y/n said nonchalantly and then stared at his reflection in his drink. "That's if I..."</p>
<p>He then looked at the smile on everyone's faces with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>"......Y........N........Y/n.......Y/n!" Yuki could be heard shouting and then everything around Y/n began to fade into darkness.</p>
<p>Y/n coughed up large amounts of water and he could see a woman with blonde-hair looming over him. She was soaked to the bone. When he blinked, the blonde was gone and everything faded to darkness once more.</p>
<p>"Y/n!" Maria's voice could be heard and he slowly opened his eyes to see the worry in her eyes. "Ah! Thank goodness." She said relieved.</p>
<p>"Ma....ria." Y/n said slowly before darkness was seen.</p>
<p>"So this is where you were." An unknown female's voice was heard and Y/n passed out.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>'Hmmm? What is this feeling?' Y/n thought to himself when he felt a tingling sensation. </p>
<p>Y/n tried his best to open his eyelids but it was too heavy. He then heard a strange sound.</p>
<p>'Huh? What was that? It sounded like.......sucking?' He thought confused and a soft moan escaped his lips as the tingling sensation could be felt tenfold. 'Oh shit. What the heck is that feeling? It felt so good.'</p>
<p>Once his senses started to awaken fully, Y/n could clearly hear the slurping sounds.....and....giggling?</p>
<p>'Huh?'</p>
<p>"Okaa-sama. You shouldn't be doing that while the boy is sleeping." A mature female's voice was heard.</p>
<p>Slapping sounds along with yelps could be heard. Y/n began to focus on where the strange sensation was on his body. A loud slurp was then heard and Y/n's heart began to faster when he realized where the sensation was coming from.</p>
<p>"It's fine, isn't it? Little boys like him enjoy this kind of thing when they wake up." A mischievous voice and Y/n's eyes shot open. "See?"</p>
<p>Y/n looked around and saw that he was in a medical bay of sorts...</p>
<p>But wasn't the weirdest thing...</p>
<p>Y/n looked between his legs to see a female that looked nearly identical to Maria. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Good morning. Someone is up in good spirits." The female said with a smile on her face and Y/n looked at her hands before he realizing that she had his member in them.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Y/n asked with wide eyes and she grasped it with two hands. "AHHH!!! RAPE! RAPE! I'M GONNA GET RAPED BY A CHILD!! HELP ME! OH MY GOD!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and tried to escape the Loli's grasp.</p>
<p>"Now. Now. You shouldn't move yet. Your body hasn't healed yet." The female said suddenly teleporting onto Y/n's stomach with her back facing him.</p>
<p>Y/n grunted softly when pain shot through his body. He looked down and saw that he was bandaged up from neck to toe. A moan left his lips when he felt something slippery and warm on his member.</p>
<p>"Guh!" Y/n grunted as slowly the pain began to subside.</p>
<p>He wanted to push the Loli off him, but she did something that sapped him of his strength. He looked next to the bed and saw Maria getting spanked by an older version of her but with shoulder-length hair and big boobs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Something began to welp up inside of Y/n and it made him ball his fists. The Loli smirked before increasing the speed of her hand and tongue movements. The tip of Y/n's member began to swell before a strange liquid began to leak from it uncontrollably.</p>
<p>"S-Something is coming!" Y/n said with strain evident in his voice.</p>
<p>The Loli smirked before gobbling his entire member down her throat. That seemed to push Y/n the edge and he bucked his hips up, not realizing, his cock went deeper down the Loli's throat. Her eyes widened and Y/n climaxed into her mouth. His hot juices flowed down her throat and she eagerly drank it with no problems.</p>
<p>Y/n's chest heaved as he tried his best to regain his senses. After gulping loudly and sucking the last of his cum down her throat, the loli pulled away from Y/n's cock with a loud pop before turning to him with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Wha?" Y/n asked breathlessly and the loli giggled.</p>
<p>"There we go. All better now. You better be healed quiet enough now." She said climbing of the bed and Y/n covered his red face with his arms.</p>
<p>"I was just taken advantage of a loli succubus. And what do mean healed enough?! I heal on my own!" Y/n said with a fierce gaze and the Loli just giggled with her hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>"FOr such a young boy, you are very hung." She said and Y/n turned beet red. "I've noticed that your body heals very fast, I just accelerated the process. Honestly, it is kind of disturbing how fast. You know what you did was very reckless." The loli said with a stern tone and Maria looked down.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, okaa-san." Maria said softly before yelping the stoic looking maid spanked her once again.</p>
<p>"How could you two travel into one of the most dangerous forests in the Demon Realm before jumping into the most Dangerous cliffs ever?! When we found you, your body was literally mangled. Every bone in your limbs and ribs were broken." The loli said with a frown and you looked at your Demonic left arm.</p>
<p>"I....see...." Y/n said softly as he couldn't believe the loli's words.</p>
<p>Y/n was then surprised when she had pulled him into her chest.</p>
<p>"Thank you..." She said with tears in her eyes as she held him tightly. "Thank you for protecting Maria."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. N-No problem." You said looking away with a red tint on his cheeks.</p>
<p>The Loli smiled in satisfaction before separating from the red-headed boy and stood up straight next to the bed.</p>
<p>"On to introductions. My Sheila. You've already my youngest daughter, Maria. And that is her older sister, Lucia." She said and the older sister stopped spanking Maria.</p>
<p>"Go on." Lucia said with a stoic voice and ushered her younger sister towards Y/n,</p>
<p>"Uhm...." Maria said nervously before bowing deeply. "I'm so sorry! And! Thank you very much!" She said gratefully.</p>
<p>"It's no problem." Y/n said with a smile and pat her head. "Remember what I said in that death trap of a forest. We've been and are going through the same thing."</p>
<p>Sheila then gained a sad look on her face and Lucia's stoic face crumbled a little.</p>
<p>"And you are?" Sheila asked curiously and tried to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Me...Uhm...I'm Y/n." Y/n said looking into space but then shook his head so he could smile.</p>
<p>"Well then, Y/n-sama. It is time for you to wash. The Demon Lord wishes to speak with you." Lucia said stepping forward and Y/n's eyes widened.</p>
<p>'Wait. The DEmon lord?! Wants to speak with me?!' Y/n thought shocked and Lucia reached forward but Y/n jumped back off the bed and towards the window. "Sorry, but no thanks." He said and opened the window.</p>
<p>"It was not a request but an order." Lucia said with a serious face and then suddenly she teleported behind Y/n.</p>
<p>She grabbed his wrists and Y/n eyes widened before trying to shake free but failing in the process.</p>
<p>"Damn woman! What brute strength do you have?!" Y/n asked with a glare and she kept a straight face.</p>
<p>"I must say, you look very strange for being a Demon" Lucia said eyeing Y/n and he looked at her with a serious face.</p>
<p>His Demonic left arm began to glow slightly but it disappeared when Lucia let him go.</p>
<p>"I would prefer it if you just do what you are told. I do not like to resort to force...but I will if I have too."</p>
<p>"Tch. Fine." Y/n said looking away and Lucia began to take off the bandages covering his body.</p>
<p>Maria was really shocked when she saw no wounds on his body. Y/n's body was completely healed and there was not even one scratch on him. She blushed a little when she saw a barely visible six-pack on his body.</p>
<p>"My, my. For someone your age, you certainly have a body." Sheila said with her hand on her chin.</p>
<p>"Whatever." Y/n said looking away with a slight blush on his face.</p>
<p>Once Lucia had finished with his bandages, she took a bucket of warm water and began to wash him. </p>
<p>'Her hands...it's so soft...Gah! What am I thinking?!' Y/n thought to himself but then yelped softly when Lucia grabbed his flaccid member. "C-Can you not touch me there?" He asked looking away with a red face but Lucia kept her stoic look.</p>
<p>"You need to be thoroughly cleaned to meet with the Demon Lord."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah...But..."</p>
<p>Slowly, his length began to harden right in front of Lucia's face. She looked at it with a blank face before looking at Y/n.</p>
<p>"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that, okay?! I haven't been touched down there..." Y/n said flustered. 'W-Well....me and Yuki play a little much doctor doctor...'</p>
<p>"You cannot see the Demon Lord like this. Therefore, I will take care of it." Lucia said reaching forward but Y/n jumped back.</p>
<p class="">"I-It's Fine! I'll take care of it myself!" Y/n said turning looking away but all three succubi stayed in the room. "Uhm...can you leave?!"</p>
<p>"I cannot do that. What if you escape?" Lucia asked stepping forward and Sheila giggled while Maria stared at Y/n's twitching member.</p>
<p>"I won't escape!" Y/n shouted flustered but Lucia persisted.</p>
<p>"Time is of the essence. We shall not keep the Maou-sama waiting." </p>
<p>Y/n was the back up against the wall. Seeing no way out, he just sighed.</p>
<p>"F-Fine...J-Just...be gentle..." Y/n said looking away with a red face.</p>
<p>
  <b>(A/N: Insert Be Gentle Meme)</b>
</p>
<p>Something just happened inside of Lucia. Her face was still stoic but her heart began to beat uncontrollably.</p>
<p>'T-This is...! Just like those Eroge!' Lucia thought and slowly reached towards Y/n's twitching member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Awkward experience later...wel. for Y/n at least. I'm pretty sure Lucia enjoyed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n sat on the bed naked with his hands covering his red face. Lucia walked into the room with a bag of clothes.</p>
<p>"You shall be wearing this when meeting the Maou." Lucia said and looked at her with an embarrassed glare.</p>
<p>"So what, I need to dress up as a monke? Just how further cruel can you be?!" (A/n: The Spelling was intentional) </p>
<p>"Just put clothes on, or do I have to touch again?" Lucia said and Y/n looked at her with a straight face.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to make a joke? Just get out so I can change in peace." Y/n said with a sigh and before Lucia spoke he cut her off. "Yeah, Yeah. I will be quick about it. Now bye bye."</p>
<p>After Lucia left the room along with her mother and blushing sister, Y/n looked at the clothes he was given and sighed. After putting on the clothes that Lucia gave, Y/n left the room and looked at her with a deadpan.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I feel like a monkey in this suit!" You said and Sheila giggled.</p>
<p>"It suits you." She said and Lucia stepped forward.</p>
<p>"This way." Lucia said with her usual stoic face and led him towards the throne room.</p>
<p>When they had entered through the large set of double doors, Y/n saw a well built man with red hair and matching coloured eyes who had horns that seemed to twist near the tip, elf-like ears and tattoos that appear to be on a portion of his face and goatee.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Everyone, leave." He commanded with a strong voice and everyone in the room followed his orders. "Step closer."</p>
<p>Y/n the took a few steps closer to the Maou and he sat forward in his seat.</p>
<p>"So...What is a Hero Doing in the Demon World?" The man asked and Y/n's body tensed up.</p>
<p>'How the hell?!' Y/n thought shocked.</p>
<p>"How? I can easily recognize people the type of people I have fought against during the Great War."</p>
<p>"How did you?"</p>
<p>"Know what you were thinking?"</p>
<p>"Okay, stop that." Y/n said annoyed.</p>
<p>"I can tell by your facial expressions. Now..." The man started.</p>
<p>Y/n's eyes then widened when a strong force sent him to his knees.</p>
<p>"Kuh!"</p>
<p>"What do you want here, Hero?" </p>
<p>"I-I didn't even want to be here!" Y/n said struggling to breathe as the force continued to push him down.</p>
<p>"Are you spouting nonsense? How were you able to enter the Demon Realm then?"</p>
<p>The force then increased and Y/n was sent to his stomach, the ground cracking beneath him.</p>
<p>"M-My sword cut through space while I was fighting Demons and the next thing I knew I was in this realm!" Y/n struggled to say.</p>
<p>"Sword? How?....Unless..."</p>
<p>The force then disappeared and Y/n was able to groggily stand up.</p>
<p>"Show me this blade."</p>
<p>Y/n's left arm began to glow slightly before his katana appeared in his hand.</p>
<p>"Ah. The Yamato. A cursed blade said to be able to cleave through anything. Space. Time. Flesh or armour. So this is how, huh?" The Maou said stepping closer to inspect the blade. "How did you come of it?"</p>
<p>"I was sent to find this blade for the Elders of....of where I used to be." Y/n said looking at the blade.</p>
<p>"Oh? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I am an Ex-hero. I was exiled after something happened in the Village."</p>
<p>"Hmm. An Ex-hero huh. What is your purpose now that have entered the Demon Realm?" The Maou asked with a serious face.</p>
<p>"My...purpose?" Y/n asked himself softly and then gripped his sword tighter. "My purpose....is too become stronger...I want strength so that when it is needed I can protect those dear to me...and also....find her..." Y/n said seriously and his eyes were ignited.</p>
<p>'I see....he so much like you...Heh. It's almost as if you are here.' The Maou thought and then smiled. "Why don't you stay here for a few days before you go back to the human world. If that sword brought you here then surely it can take you back."</p>
<p>Y/n's eyes then widened.</p>
<p>"Eh? Seriously? Would you really allow that? I mean, I don't want to be a burden or anything." Y/n said shyly.</p>
<p>"Yes. Perhaps I can personally train you. You seem good with that blade and it will at least give something to do besides sitting with old men who like to bicker about politics. My name is Wilbert! Maou of the Demon Realm!"</p>
<p>"Wow...Being trained by the Maou...It would be a real honour." Y/ said gratefully and bowed his head. 'I just hope Sheila-san and Lucia-san do weird things with me.' He thought with a sweatdrop.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"....And? Do you have any idea where he might be?" Jin asked as he stood on top of a tall building that overlooked the city. "You would know where he might be since you had been by his side without realizing it."</p>
<p>Jin then looked behind him and a female stepped into view. There stood a stunningly attractive woman with sexy hip-length black hair, green eyes, a mole under her left eye and red round glasses. She has a voluptuous figure and very large breasts and a large round butt. She wore a green knitted turtleneck, a tight blank mini-skirt along with cross garter motif stockings and a white lab coat.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I don't know where he is." The woman said with a smooth and angelic voice.</p>
<p>Jin glared at her and a sword appeared in his hands.</p>
<p>"Don't play games. Where is my son?" Jin asked and his right eye was lit a green flame.</p>
<p>"Even I wanted to tell you, do you think he wants to be found?" She asked him and Jin grit his teeth. "Y/n doesn't want to be found. Instead, he wants to find the truth...The truth about them."</p>
<p>"I know damnit. That is what's bothering me. If he looks for them, he will only find trouble." Jin said looking back at the city.</p>
<p>"He is stronger than you realize, Jin-san. Sooner or later, all you will know just how strong." The woman said.</p>
<p>Jin swiftly turned to look at the woman, but she was already gone with the wind. He clicked his tongue before pulling out a cigerate.</p>
<p>"Tch. This whole situation is really starting to get troublesome." he said to himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud sounds of blades clashing could be heard in the Demon Lord's Castle training room. Two blurs could be seen appearing around the room. One blur was Y/n. He was wielding his katana, the Yamato with a fiery gaze. Appearing on the other side of the training room was Wilbert, The current Maou wielding a strange red blade that immitted a powerful flame.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Once again, the two became blurs and then began to clash around, sending sparks and powerful shockwaves everywhere. The two then reappeared in the middle of the room and swung their weapons at one another. Once their weapons clashed, a massive shockwave blew off around them, cracking the ground in the process.</p>
<p>"Ho? You fighting bravely, Y/n. You are making me use only 12 percent of my power." Wilbert said impressed and Y/n smirked.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure that use 100% against me, or you might just regret it." Y/n said and Wilbert chuckled.</p>
<p>"Then let's see how you handle this."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Wilbert's great sword was then engulfed by intense red flame and sweat dripped down Y/n's forehead.</p>
<p>"Can you handle the heat?" Wilbert asked and Y/n glared at him.</p>
<p>"Haha! You are very funny!" Y/n sarcastic ad grit his teeth as grip on blade began to slowly loosen. 'Damn it...I...won't lose!'</p>
<p>Y/n then began to push Wilbert back and he had to admit, he was impressed. The Greatsword then began to increase in heat and Y/n's clothes were starting to soak with sweat.</p>
<p>"Ahh!"</p>
<p>Y/n then gave a final push and was able to knock Wilbert off balance. Y/n then gripped his blade tight before swinging at the Maou.</p>
<p>"Too naive." Wilbert said.</p>
<p>Without any warning, Y/n's eyes widened as he felt a powerful force that pulled him towards the ground.</p>
<p>"Did you forget that I can use gravitational magic?" Wilbert asked and increased the force on Y/n's body.</p>
<p>So much so, that the ground started to crack underneath him and his breathing started to get erratic.</p>
<p>"It is surprising that you pushed me so far in just a couple weeks of training. Impressive, Y/n. But, you underestimate your opponent. You rush in blindly and act without thinking. That will be your downfall in battle." Wilbert said and Y/n grit his teeth.</p>
<p>"Kuh! Grr! I...know what I am capable of..." Y/n said softly before struggling to stand up.</p>
<p>Wilbert's eyes widened in shock when Y/n's body began to distort and jet-black lightning began to appear around him. Wilbert increased the pressure and made Y/n fall to his knees, creating a small crater underneath him...</p>
<p>But once again...</p>
<p>Y/n stood up but with much difficulty. Y/n's appearance began to distort erratically and he gripped Yamato tighter. Y/n then gave out a powerful warcry and a dark energy blew out from his body. In the nick of time, Wilbert created a barrier to block the powerful force. His eyes then widened when he saw Y/n leap straight towards him with glowing red eyes and Yamato held firmly in both hands. Within a blink of an eye, Y/n crashed into the wall on the other side of the training arena.</p>
<p>"Okay. That hurt." Y/n said softly as he laid on his back under the rubble of the wall.</p>
<p>'What the hell was that? If I didn't punch him with half of my power he would've nearly cut through the barrier....and through me.' Wilbert thought shocked and then walked over to held Y/n out of the rubble. "What was that, Y/n?" Wilbert asked and Y/n looked confused.</p>
<p>"Huh? What was what?" Y/n asked confused rubbing his head and Wilbert stared at Y/n.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, loud laughter was heard and Y/n sighed in annoyance. He and Wilbert looked to the door to see a boy with pale skin, long sharp ears and violet eyes.</p>
<p>"Buwhahaha!! Maou-sama 5 and Y/n-kun zero." The boy said wiping a tear from his eye and Y/n scowled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Lars. And plus, if you didn't notice, Wilbert-sama nearly used 50% of his power against me." Y/n said with a grin and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"You know. You are so full of yourself. I'm betting Maou-sama didn't even use any of his power." Lars said sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p>"What did you say?!" Y/n said angrily and the two began to butt heads.</p>
<p>"Now, now, Lars. Actually, Y/n forced me to use nearly 20% of my power. It is a very impressive feat." Wilbert said with a smile and Y/n smirked victoriously. "Anyway. Lars, are you here to fetch Y/n?"</p>
<p>"Hai. I have. It is Y/n's turn to help with the chores. But it seems like he favours training more." Lars said with a glare and Y/n chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"W-Well....I kinda forgot about that." He said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Y/n. You mustn't forget to do your chores. It builds character and people will find it easier to trust you for important tasks." Wilbert said and Y/n looked at him with a deadpan.</p>
<p>"Fiiiiinnneee~! I'll do it." Y/n said with a groan and Wilbert ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>"Good boy. I'm sure the children at the orphanage love having you there." Wilbert said with a smile and Y/n took his hand off his head.</p>
<p>"Stop that. What are you, my uncle?" Y/n asked with deadpan.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Wilbert then burst out into laughter, confusing the two boys.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>After exiting the large castle, Y/n and Lars walked through the Demon city. Y/n had his hands behind his back while Lars had his in his pockets.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you skipped out on chores at the orphanage for training." Lars said annoyed and Y/n walked past a shop and saw his reflection.</p>
<p>"I need the training....for my future goals require it." Y/n said to himself and Lars tilted his head in curiosity.</p>
<p>"What do-"</p>
<p>"It's nothing." Y/n said cutting Lars off.</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes' walk through the bustling city when they came to a stop at a large gate. Lars opened the gate and walked into the property before seeing a large mansion. When Y/n opened the door, little children a few years younger than them ran past with wide smiles.</p>
<p>"What's going?" Lars asked and one girl with two horns on her head stopped.</p>
<p>"They're here! Ruri and Haru are here!" The little girl shouted with a giggle before taking Lars and Y/n's hand before leading them to a large dining room where they saw all the children of the orphanage crowding around two humans.</p>
<p>"Ruri! Haru!" Lars shouted with a wide smile and ran towards the crowd.</p>
<p>The two human-looking demons then smiled when they saw Lars.</p>
<p>"Ah! Lars! It has certainly been a while." The female Ruri said and Lars gave her a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Yo, squirt! Been a while." Haru said with a wave and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah! It has been to long! Man, what are you two doing in the human world?! It get's really lonely here!" Lars whined and the other children agreed with him.</p>
<p>"W-Well. We can't tell you what we are doing because it is super secret." Haru said with a finger on his lips and all the children awed.</p>
<p>"Wow! So cool!" Some of the kids said in amazement.</p>
<p>Y/n smiled while crossing his arms and leaned against the wall. Haru tilted his head when he saw Y/n. His eyes widened in shock before he smiled.</p>
<p>"Ah. I've never seen you before. You must be new here." Haru said walking up to Y/n.</p>
<p>Ruri looked over and a gasp left her lips.</p>
<p>'He looks just like HER....' SHe thought but the children literally shook out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Neh! Ruri! Come play with us!" The children whined and she smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"Sure. But only for a little while." She said and the children dragged her off not before looking at Y/n one last time.</p>
<p>"Oh? Yeah." Y/n said standing up straight and smiled. "I'm Y/n. I just arrived a few weeks ago."</p>
<p>"Ah! I see. Well, it's nice of you to join our happy family." Haru said with a sad smile and Y/n looked at the children running around with a straight face</p>
<p>"Yeah. A family of Orphans caused by the Great War." Y/n said with a hint of sadness as the images of Basara and his father came to mind.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It truly is a shame what happened to these children at such a young age. It is heartbreaking." Haru said and a female Demon with cat ears walked up to Y/n with a stern gaze.</p>
<p>"Y/n. You were supposed to be doing your chores! The Maou-sama lets you off too easy." She said with a pout as her tail swayed around.</p>
<p>Y/n chuckled nervously while scratching his neck.</p>
<p>"Sorry. But training with W-The Maou-sama is really great."</p>
<p>Hearing the words from Y/n's mouth, Haru looked at Y/n with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>'Train with Wilbert-sama? Then perhaps, he does know who this boy is.'</p>
<p>"Well, Haru-san. If you excuse me, I have chores to slay." Y/n said with a sigh and walked away.</p>
<p>Haru then walked up to Ruri and looked at her with a serious face. They then both nodded their heads before Haru walked away.</p>
<p>After taking out the trash and finished the last of his chores, a few of the children ran up to him before they started pushing him inside.</p>
<p>"Y/n-Niichan! Please play for us again! We want Haru and Ruri to hear you!" One girl asked him with a wide smile as they pushed him into the dining room.</p>
<p>"Wha?! But I got stuff to do!" Y/n said and looked around the dining room to see all the children of the orphanage and the care takers looking at him with an expectant look.</p>
<p>"You better do it, Y/n. You wouldn't want to disappoint your dear fans now." Lars said with a grin and Y/n glared at him.</p>
<p>"Hey. Lars. What is Y/n-kun going to do?" Ruri asked curiously as he sat on her lap.</p>
<p>"Shh. Just watch." Lars said softly.</p>
<p>A young girl with goat horns on her head then handed Y/n a violin.</p>
<p>"Thank you." he said with a warm smile and pet her head. "Why you go join the others."</p>
<p>"Hai. Onii-chan." The girl said with a wide smile and sat with the rest of the children.</p>
<p>Y/n then rested his chin on the violin and held the stick gently in his right hand. Haru then looked curiously at Y/n's demonic left arm. Y/n took a deep breath in before closing his eyes. Everything then went quiet. It was so quiet that even a pin dropping could be heard.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/kINarOLmkos">https://youtu.be/kINarOLmkos</a>
</p>
<p>Once Y/n had finished playing the violin, some of the children had tears in their eyes as they remembered their parents or other family members that died during the Great War. Ruri smiled as she hugged the crying Lars tightly while stroking his head.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Maria! Where are you?" Y/n asked out loud as he walked through the castle of the Maou.</p>
<p>He then walked into Lucia's office and saw her sitting at her computer.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey, Lucia. Did you see Maria anywhere?" Y/n asked curiously and sat on her desk.</p>
<p>"I have not seen Maria anywhere. Now get off my desk before you leave a stain on it." Lucia said not taking her eyes off the computer screen.</p>
<p>"Hmm? What are you playing?" Y/n asked and peaked at her screen. "Huh?! Onee-san x Shota?! Lucia, da heck?" He asked with a deadpan.</p>
<p>"I will ask you once more, get off the table and leave." Lucia said and Y/n looked at her with a straight face.</p>
<p>"Make me."</p>
<p>As soon as Lucia moved a muscle, Y/n was already off the table and was at the door.</p>
<p>"Ahaha. Well I'll be seeing you." Y/n said reaching for the handle but Lucia appeared next to him.</p>
<p>She then grabbed him before tossing him onto the three-seater couch.</p>
<p>"O-Okay. Y-You made your point. I won't come in here again." Y/n said nervously but Lucia pushed him down.</p>
<p>"You do know what I am, right?"</p>
<p>"A-A Succubus." Y/n said and gulped nervously as Lucia started to unbuckle his belt. "O-Oi! E-Enough joking around."</p>
<p>"Correct. I am a Succubus. And therefore, I feed and lewd situations...like this one. An Onee-san and a Shota." Lucia said with a slight satisfaction in her voice, making Y/n turn redder than his red hair.</p>
<p>"W-What?! Y-You pervert!" Y/n said covering his face when Lucia pulled out his flaccid member. "I'm only 11 years old! You can go to jail for this!" He said trying his best to escape the situation.</p>
<p>"In the human world perhaps. This is the Demon realm. And let us not forget that you entered MY office. Therefore you are in my area."</p>
<p>"Bu-Hmmm~!" A soft moan escaped Y/n's lips when Lucia took his flaccid length into her mouth.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, Y/n's cock began to harden in Lucia's mouth as she vigorously sucked him. Lucia began to bob head back and forth, keeping her gaze directly on Y/n's crimson orbs.</p>
<p>'Argh~! Why does this always happen to me?!' Y/n thought before moaning out loud when he felt Lucia cup his balls in her hands.</p>
<p>Gently, Lucia massaged his sack whilst still sucking him until Y/n was at full mast. Even though she looked really slutty as she took his cock into her mouth, Lucia still kept her stoic face. Y/n glanced at her, his mind slowly turning to mush as pleasure could be felt throughout his body. Her stoic face really annoyed him sometimes, since he couldn't tell what she was thinking.</p>
<p>Lucia rolled her tongue around the tip of his member and pre-cum began to leak uncontrollably. She was really good, an expert even. Perhaps that is what it means to be a Succubus. Y/n grit his teeth and balled his fist as he felt his end coming. Y/n, with what little reason he still had, glared at Lucia.</p>
<p>Lucia's eyes widened when Y/n grabbed her horns and began to pump his hips at furious speeds. Lucia could feel his cock reaching close to her throat. Instead of pushing him or pulling away, Lucia held Y/n's but and pulled him in deeper.</p>
<p>"Onee-chan? Did you see Y/n anywhere?" Maria's voice was heard and the door was suddenly opened. "Huh?" She asked with wide eyes as she saw Y/n face fucking her older sister.</p>
<p>Y/n must've been so focused on fuking Lucia's face that he didn't notice Maria by the door. A red tint made its way onto Maria's face and she unknowingly began to rub her thighs together. Her tail began to sway erratically as she watched Y/n's hips move against her sister's face. Her eyes then widened when Lucia waved her over as she still had a mouth full of cock. With shaky legs, Maria walked over to her solder sibling and squatted down next to her.</p>
<p>Lucia then guided Maria's hands towards Y/n's sack and a small gasp left her lips as she softly squeezed.</p>
<p>'Woah. It's so hot....and so full. Almost as if it's alive.' Maria thought as if she was entranced by Y/n's cock.</p>
<p>She looked up at Y/n's face and saw that he had his eyes closed with gritted teeth. Slowly and gently, she began to fondle his sack and that seemed to push Y/n over the edge.</p>
<p>"Lucia~! Cumming~!" Y/n shouted and before Lucia could do anything, he blew his load into her mouth and right down her throat.</p>
<p>Lucia kept her lips tightly pressed around Y/n's member. Y/n moaned and more his white juices began to splurt out. It was just a little too much for her and some of his jizz leaked out from the side of her mouth. Maria stared at the white liquid before slowly leaning forward. She then gave her older sibling a lick on the lips, taking the trail of cum into her mouth. She sloshed around, getting a taste for it before gulping down.</p>
<p>Maria's eyes widened before a small yelp left her lips. Suddenly, a dump patch then appeared by the crotch of her clothes. Lucia, still with a mouthful of Y/n's cum in her mouth, slowly pulled away from his cock before she leaned near his ear. She gulped loud enough for even Maria to hear. Once everything was swallowed, Lucia opened her mouth and showed Y/n there was nothing left. She stood up and fixed her appearance before making her way to her computer.</p>
<p>"Now leave my office before I service you again." Lucia said with her stoic face and Y/n groggily stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>"Y-Yea, Yeah. I'll see you later Lucia." Y/n said with a red face and left the office with Maria trailing behind.</p>
<p>Once they were out, Maria looked at Y/n with a red face.</p>
<p>'Onee-chan did that with Y/n...It looked nice for him...' She thought as the image of Y/n face fucking Lucia was burned into her memory.</p>
<p>"C-Come one, Maria." Y/n said looking away from her and started to walk away.</p>
<p>"H-Huh? Where too?" She asked running behind him.</p>
<p>"I was thinking of visting the Human world." He said and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"T-The human world?!"</p>
<p>"Yip." Y/n said with a grin and Yamato appeared in his left hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an alleyway in Akihabara appeared a rift in space. Out from it stepped Y/n and Maria. Maria was a little afraid when she humans walking on the streets just past the alley. Y/n chuckled softly and pet her head.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. They won't hurt you unless you're a threat. Can your horns and tails disappear. Also, can you change your clothes?" Y/n asked her and she nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Hai!" Maria said with a wide smile.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and then she was covered in light. When it disappeared, Maria was wearing a black dress and her succubus features were gone. Y/n gave her a toothy grin before taking her hand and leading her out of the alley. Maria awed at the sights around her. </p>
<p>"Neh, neh. What is that?" Maria said pointing to a large poster on the side of a building.</p>
<p>"Ah. I think that is what's called Anime. It's a really popular thing here in Japan. Lucia was playing something similar to that. It's called Eroge." Y/n said and Maria nodded her head in a cute manner.</p>
<p>Y/n and Maria began to explore every place in the centre under the sun, leaving no store unchecked. They went to every manga store they could find and went they were tired out from running all day, they stopped by an ice-cream stand. Using what little he had left, Y/n bought Maria a cone.</p>
<p>"And what would you like?" The vendor asked and Y/n stared at the various flavours.</p>
<p>"Hmm...Give me...a strawberry sundae." Y/n said and then took a small cup and filled it with strawberry ice-cream and put various other stuff on it.</p>
<p>Y/n looked at the cup with an expectant look before took a scope and then took a bite. Y/n's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"T-This...is....amazing!!!" Y/n shouted on the top of his lungs and the vendor chuckled as Y/n had stars around him.</p>
<p>Y/n looked next to him and saw Maria holding her head in pain.</p>
<p>"Owowo."</p>
<p>Y/n burst out into laughter and pet her head. By the time Y/n and Maria were finished exploring the entirety of Akihabara, they sat at a nearby park. Y/n sat on the bench while Maria played in the playground. Y/n's face became unreadable and he looked at his bandaged left arm.</p>
<p>'Stronger...I must become stronger...I...' Y/n's nose then twitched when a smelt something divine. (Well, to him it was divine) 'Huh? This smell...it...it smells familiar.' He thought.</p>
<p>"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" A female asked and Y/n looked up.</p>
<p>There stood an extremely beautiful woman with hip-length black hair, green eyes that seemed to shine, a mole under her left eye, red round glasses, two earrings and a voluptuous figure. She had very large breasts and wore a white coat with a scarf and low heeled boots. She had an angelic smile that Y/n's face turned redder than his hair. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>Something made him stare at her intently. She was practically an Angel. He must've noticed his stare so he shook his head.</p>
<p>"G-Go ahead." Y/n said with a noticeable stutter.</p>
<p>The woman giggled before sitting down next to the red-head.</p>
<p>"Hmm. It is a little cold today. Travelling in this kind of weather is very frustrating." The woman said rubbing bending forward to rub her ankles.</p>
<p>Y/n stared at the woman once again, taking in every detail of her curves.</p>
<p>"C-Cold? It is?" Y/n asked confused and looked away.</p>
<p>"You mean you don't feel cold wearing that? We are in the winter season now, you know that, right?" The woman asked curiously and Y/n chuckled nervously while scratching his cheek.</p>
<p>"A-Ah. N-Not really. It doesn't feel that cold."</p>
<p>"You are a strange one." The woman said with a giggle and Y/n grumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>"So I have been told on almost every occasion." He said with a sigh and then looked at the woman. "Why have you been travelling the whole day? Is it because of work?" Y/n asked curiously and the woman sat back against the bench to stare at the sky.</p>
<p>"I've been looking for someone."</p>
<p>"Someone? Is it someone close to you?" Y/n asked and the woman poked his forehead.</p>
<p>"You really are a curious one." She said with a warm smile and Y/n's face turned red. "Yes and no. He is close to me, but yet, he doesn't know me."</p>
<p>"Well that is strange. What are you, like some kind of guardian or something?"</p>
<p>"Hmhm. Something like that." The woman said with a smile.</p>
<p>She then looked up into the sky when a snowflake drifted past her face.</p>
<p>"It's...snowing..." Y/n said to himself looking at the falling snow with blank eyes. "The first snow I've missed without them..."</p>
<p>"Them?"</p>
<p>"...My...family, I guess. We've been separated for almost a year now...Well, I decided to separate from them."</p>
<p>"Why would someone so young do something like that?" The woman asked with concern in her tone.</p>
<p>Y/n then lifted his left arm and stared at it. The woman looked at his bandaged left arm and Y/n balled his fist.</p>
<p>"We had conflicting goals. So I choose to go a different way to achieve mine." Y/n said with a serious face.</p>
<p>"Hmm. For a child, you have some fierce determination." The woman said with a smile. "It's cute."</p>
<p>"E-Eh?" Y/n asked with a red face and the woman stood up.</p>
<p>"Well. I best be off."</p>
<p>"Good luck finding that person you're looking for."</p>
<p>The woman then turned him with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"I think I might have found him already. Goodbye. Perhaps we might meet in the future." She said and started walking away.</p>
<p>"Uh....Bye..." Y/n said softly.</p>
<p>He then looked down at the bench and saw the woman's right earing. Once he looked up, she was already gone. Y/n picked up the earring and started at it.</p>
<p>"Huh. Meet again, huh?" Y/n said to himself and his face turned red. 'She was...beautiful..'</p>
<p>"Y/n-san! Y/n-san!" Maria shouted with a wide smile as she ran up to him.</p>
<p>She then tripped and fell onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Maria!" Y/n said and ran up to her.</p>
<p>Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes before whining out loud. Y/n sighed with a smile on his face and put her on his back. They made their way to an alley. Once the coast was clear, Y/n slashed open a tear in space and then walked into it...</p>
<p>Not realizing that they were being watched.</p>
<p>"Until we meet again, huh." The woman said to herself as she watched the tear disappear from a rooftop.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>After dropping Maria off at the castle, It was already night time in the Demon Realm. Y/n sat on the roof of the mansion and stared at the light purple moon.</p>
<p>"It's late. You should be asleep."</p>
<p>Y/n turned around and saw Wilbert walking up to him.</p>
<p>"Wilbert-san? What are you doing here at the orphanage?" Y/n asked curiously and the Maou sat next to him.</p>
<p>"You looked spaced-out when you carried a crying Maria into the castle. Did something happen while you were in the Human World?" Wilbert asked curiously and Y/n cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>"I told her to keep it secret." Y/n said and Wilbert chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"What is the problem, Y/n?" Wilbert asked softly.</p>
<p>Y/n sighed heavily before staring at the sky with blank eyes.</p>
<p>"There was a time in my life...where I enjoyed sleeping. There was one place in my sleep I loved to be in. It was a void of darkness. It wasn't cold, but felt really warm. I enjoyed it every night of my life...but...after I made my choice...steeled myself for my goals, I wasn't able to go back there." Y/n stood up and unwrapped his bandaged left arm. "Once I made my decision to accept this part of me and gain more power, I never saw that place again."</p>
<p>Wilbert's eyes widened when a giant spectral arm appeared next to the Demonic appendage.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, when I am about to sleep, I regret this power...but without it, How am I supposed to make my goal a reality?!" Y/n asked with tears in his eyes and balled his fists. "I made my choice! I made the choice not to run away! I decided to get stronger! Not them!" Tears began to uncontrollably flow down his cheeks and spectral hand disappeared</p>
<p>Wilbert then stood up straight and slowly walked to Y/n. Y/n's eyes then widened when Wilbert pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"Then you get stronger. Stronger to achieve your goals. I may not be around forever, but whatever it is, I will help you reach that place." Wilbert said with a warm tone.</p>
<p>Y/n held onto Wilbert's clothes tightly and cried. He cried out everything he held back for the past few months of training and adjusting to his new look on his life...Life as a Demon-Hybrid. After a few minutes of balling his eyes out, Wilbert looked down and saw that Y/n had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Y/n. I'm sure that they will be waiting for you with open arms once you see them. Isn't that right, Sapphire?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was he this morning?" Wilbert asked as he sat by his desk looking through papers.</p><p>"He looked like he a goodnight sleep." Sheila said with a smile as she sat on his desk.</p><p>Wilbert breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.</p><p>"Thank Goodness. Even in training, he looked like he was somewhere else. I guess speaking about what bothered him really helped. Where is he?"</p><p>"I saw him roaming around the castle. Most likely waiting to train with you again." Sheila said and Wilbert smiled.</p><p>"That boy really is something." Wilbert then turned serious. "Which is why I will be leaving him to your care once I'm gone so to speak."</p><p>"You still want to go through with that plan?" Sheila asked with a slight frown and Wilbert turned to look out the window.</p><p>"Yes. I have to if we want peace. When I am gone, he will feel lost and will most likely turn to the darkness for salvation. That is why I want you by his side."</p><p>"I....Understand." Sheila said with determination in her voice and he nodded in satisfaction. </p><p>Meanwhile, not far from where Wilbert and Sheila was, Lucia laid her head on her desk with a red tint to her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and the sounds of slurping could be heard.</p><p>"Hmm~. Just a little higher." She spoke out loud and then a soft moan escaped her lips. "Yeah. That's it~Hmm. See that little nub? Bite on it softly." She spoke breathlessly.</p><p>She then yelped and immediately sat up. She then lifted up her maid dress and glared frightfully.</p><p>"I said bite on it softly." </p><p>"Well excuse me! I'm not well versed in woman anatomy!" Y/n said with a glare on his red face and wiped a liquid off his chin. "In the first place, how the hell did I even get in this situation?!"</p><p>"First of all, I had forbidden you from going to the Human world and secondly, you went behind my back. What would've happened if Heroes captured you and forced you to open a rift into the Demon Realm? We would have plenty of casualties on both sides. Wilbert-sama is striving for peace, I will not have you ruin it. Now get back to it." Lucia said with a stoic face but her eyes, her eyes held mischief.</p><p>Even though Lucia was always stoic faced, she was a woman and a succubus at that so she too needed some form of relief...</p><p>And that form of relief was none other than Y/n.</p><p>"F-Fine."</p><p>Y/n reluctantly went back under Lucia's dress and then stared intently at her drooling lips. Boldly, he took Lucia's curvaceous legs and put them over his shoulder, pulling her a little bit off the chair she sat on.</p><p>'Well...There could be worse punishments than this.' Y/n thought and then gulped before slowly leaning in.</p><p>He used his thumbs to spread apart Lucia's lips and some of her juices ran down her slit and down her second hole. Y/n stuck his tongue and gave Lucia's pussy a long lick. Lucia hummed as the slippery organ ran across her slit. She leaned her head back on her seat and bit her finger to stifle her moans. </p><p>Y/n spread her lips further to see her engorged clit. He looked at Lucia's ecstasy-filled face before gently too the swollen nub in between his lips and softly pressed down. More and more juices began to flow from Lucia and Y/n eagerly lapped them up. </p><p>"Hmm~. That's it. Gently." Lucia said breathlessly and ran her fingers through his red locks.</p><p>A loud gasp then escaped Lucia's lips when she felt Y/n's tongue enter her sex. More and more juices began to flow as Y/n's rough organ rubbed along her velveteen walls.</p><p>"Hmm. Seems like you two are having fun." A voice said and Y/n's eyes widened.</p><p>"S-S-SHEILA?!" He shouted and she giggled cheekily.</p><p>"And? How is he, Lucia?" Sheila asked her daughter.</p><p>Lucia looked at her with a small red tint to her cheeks.</p><p>"He is not great, but he is not that bad."</p><p>"I see, I see. Then they may be hope for you yet, Y/n-kun." Sheila said with a giggle and a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"U-Uh...I-I'm not in trouble, am I?" Y/n asked nervously.</p><p>"Nope. The opposite in fact."</p><p>The next thing Y/n was, he was laid on the three-seater couch with a blank face.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Lucia discarded the bottom of her maid's clothing and then lifted her legs so that she was straddling his face. Sheila pulled off Y/n's pants as well as his boxers in one swift motion. Y/n's member then sprung up and twitched.</p><p>"Fufufu. Even though you are so young, you are hiding something very dangerous." Sheila said with a grin.</p><p>"D-Don't you think we-Mhnmmm." Lucia then quieted him down when she pressed her drooling cunt to his lips.</p><p>"Enough talk. Eat me." Lucia said with a slight satisfaction in her voice</p><p>Y/n grabbed Lucia's thighs and did as ordered. Meanwhile, Lucia leaned down and took his member in her mouth. She sucked his cock as it was a lollipop and Sheila watched with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Hmm. Looks very nice. I guess I will join in too." She said to herself with a shrug.</p><p>A muffled moan escaped Y/n's lips as Lucia stimulated his cock and Sheila began to fondle and suck his swollen balls.</p><p>'I feel sorry for all the shotas out there. Never knew they go through this especially with older women.' Y/n thought to himself.</p><p>Lucia swallowed his cock further until it rubbed the back of her throat, successfully deepthroating the young boy. The entire room echoed with the sounds of moans and slurps. Y/n grit his teeth and then tried his best to glare at Lucia's ass that was pressed against him.</p><p>'Don't get ahead of yourself you damn Succubus!'</p><p>Lucia's eyes widened before a loud moan escaped her lips. She looked back and saw Y/n was tugging on her tail with a fierce glare while still eating her drooling cunt.</p><p>"Aaah~!" Lucia moaned as her stoic face quickly crumbled and was replaced by one of pure euphoria.</p><p>Sheila smirked with mild surprise. She knew that Sheila was always cool minded but know Y/n had quickly changed her. </p><p>'Fufufu. It seems that Y/n-kun will into a splendid Dominant person. As a mother, I must help my future child gain a harem.' Sheila thought with a smile as she sucked on his balls.</p><p>"Cumming~!" Lucia said with a mouthful of cock and Sheila looked at her shocked.</p><p>Y/n roughly tugged on her tail while sticking his tongue as far deep as it could go into her pussy. But his eyes were drawn somewhere else. His eyes were glued to Lucia's twitching ass hole that was right in front of him.</p><p>'Well...where there's a hole there's a way.' Y/n thought to himself.</p><p>Lucia then threw her back with a loud shriek when she felt Y/n's finger go down her asshole. Her pussy walls tightened around Y/n's tongue before she climaxed onto his face. Y/n drank every drop of her juice but Lucia wouldn't have it. She glared at Y/n and surprised him by taking his entire length down her throat, so much so that lips were firmly pressed against his crotch.</p><p>"AaaaH~!!!!" Y/n screamed in pure pleasure as he quickly felt his end coming.</p><p>Sheila looked at the office door with a smirk before walking over and quickly opening it. Maria sat on her knees with her hand frantically rubbing her lower lips and a puddle underneath her. She looked up at her with a flush face and breathing heavily.</p><p>"O-Okaa-san. I feel funny down here." Maria said breathlessly.</p><p>Sheila said nothing but took her younger's hand and brought her to the moaning Y/n and gagging Lucia. </p><p>"Go ahead Maria. See if licking Y/n's penis will make the feeling go away." Sheila said and Maria slowly nodded her head with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Maria slowly leaned in towards Y/n's swaying sack and gulped nervously. Her nose twitched as smelled some of his pre-cum leaking from her older sibling's lips.</p><p>'This smell. It is the same smell when I met Y/n for the first time...It's...It's intoxicating.' Maria thought, her brain slowly turning to mush as a strange smell floated in the air.</p><p>Maria's mouth then opened wide before she took one of Y/n's balls in her mouth. As soon as she felt the warm ball in her mouth and tasted the sweat, Maria's body spasmed and she climaxed on the three-seater.</p><p>"Hmm. Very good Maria, Lucia. Now let mommy join you." Sheila said and took Y/n's free testicle into her mouth.</p><p>"Aah~! I'm cumming~!!" Y/n cried out in pure pleasure as a feeling welled up inside him.</p><p>The three Succubi only sucked faster and harder, their moans getting louder and louder. Lucia softly bit down on Y/n's meatstick and that seemed to push him over the edge. Y/n's hips flew up and his cock went deeper down Lucia's throat. She gagged out loud before his cum shot down her throat. It must've been too much for her since she moved her head back for air. Now that his cock was free from Lucia's mouth, more of his cum gushed out and flew into the air. Sheila stuck her tongue out and his cum flew on the three Succubi's faces and hair.</p><p>Maria looked at her cum covered appearance before taking a hand full of the baby-making and juice and then swallowed it in one gulp.</p><p>"This tastes so good. It's so addictive." Maria said in bliss and Sheila giggled while licking Y/n's cum off her lips. </p><p>Lucia huffed a little as she slowly turned to the panting Y/n. She then did something he never expected.</p><p>She smiled...</p><p>She actually smiled and it was a smile that made him blush.</p><p>"I think that you should go to the human realm more often." Lucia said and then laid down on the ground.</p><p>Maria looked at Y/n's twitching member with clouded eyes.</p><p>'Y/n-san's....c-cock. It tasted so good...'<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Y/n knocked on the office of Wilbert with curiosity evident on his face.</p><p>"Come in." Wilbert's voice was heard and Y/n entered the room.</p><p>"Ah. You two." Y/n said in remembrance.</p><p>"Yo, Y/n." Haru said and Ruri waved.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ah. So you two have met with Y/n already." Wilbert said and Haru nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah. We met him at the Orphanage. I must say, he was really good with the Violin."</p><p>"Violin. You were?" Wilbert asked surprised and Y/n chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. When....I was bored I just decided to play the violin. I never knew I had a talent for it."</p><p>"Well. Haru. Ruri. That is all. Take care of HER for me." Wilbert said and they looked at him seriously.</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>They then both left the office and Y/n was lost with curiosity.</p><p>'HER? Who is her?' Y/n thought and then turned to Wilbert.</p><p>"Y/n." Wilbert said with a serious tone and Y/n gulped nervously. "I...I have decided to up your training. You have the potential to become very strong. With enough time and training, you will become a force to be reckoned with."</p><p>"Hai. I understand..." Y/n said with a serious face and his left arm began to glow. 'This it. No more little boy stuff. I will get stronger. I will find you, Mom.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet-black darkness appeared in the middle of a dark forest located in the Demon Realm. From the darkness appeared Y/n along with Wilbert, Sheila, Maria and Lucia. On Y/n's back was a large bag.</p>
<p>"Now then, Y/n." Wilbert said with a serious tone and everyone looked at him. "This is the next level of training. To be honest with you, I didn't want to do this." He said with a sad tone and Y/n looked at him with a fierce gaze.</p>
<p>"I already told you, I will do anything to get stronger."</p>
<p>"I see. As I've explained back at the castle, this training is no joke. Even when I was put through this training, I felt like dying every step of the way. But I know you will be able to pass it. This is most the most dangerous forest in the entire Demon Realm."</p>
<p>"Even worse than the flesh-eating cockroaches forest?" Maria asked with a tilt of her head and Wilbert pat her.</p>
<p>"Yes. Even worse. There are very dangerous beasts in the forest, some are not much of a threat while others are calamity class threats. This place should not be taken lightly. Your goal is to survive for at least 3 months. In your bag, there is plenty of food that would last you half a year and also clothes should you need them. Not only that, but I will be taking your strength away. You won't able to use any magic or your sword. You will be nothing more than a frail human." Wilbert said with a serious face and Y/n gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"I....I will still continue." Y/n said with a fierce gaze and Wilbert smiled.</p>
<p>"Very well then. Let us begin. Lucia." He said and she nodded her head.</p>
<p>Lucia stood in front of Y/n with her usual stoic face, but he could tell in her eyes that she was worried.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, Y/n?" Lucia asked and he nodded his head.</p>
<p>Lucia held her hand out towards Y/n's and it began to glow slightly.</p>
<p>"Where the Master-Servant is able to help the master power up by forming deeper bonds, this speel takes away power." Lucia said and jet-black circular glyph appeared by her hand.</p>
<p>The glow on Y/n's demonic then faded and Y/n could feel his power disapear. Wilbert then stuck his hand towards Y/n and it was engulfed in darkness. Suddenly, Y/n's body felt a little heavier.</p>
<p>"A gravity spell. Each that passes the gravity increases on your body. Once the 3 months have passed and you complete this training, you body will feel as light as feather and it would appear as if you are teleporting all over the place." Wilbert then put his hand on Y/n's shoulder. "Y/n. I wish you luck. I know that you will be able to complete this training."</p>
<p>Wilbert's words didn't sound like a leader that was speaking, but ones a father would speak to their sons. Y/n smiled and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I will do you proud."</p>
<p>Y/n then turned to face Lucia with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"I guess I'll see you later?" Y/n asked.</p>
<p>They were then surprised when Lucia kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Return to us in one piece, or I will have to punish you." She said and Y/n chuckled with a red tint on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Y/n. Be safe." Maria said with tears in her eyes and Y/n nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I will." He then pats her head and her tail swayed happily.</p>
<p>"Fufu. When you return, I have a lot of stuff to teach you." Sheila said with a wide grin and Y/n gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"O-Okay. I'm off." Y/n said with a wave and looked at the dark forest ahead of him. "He who desires, but acts not, breeds pestilence...huh..." He said to himself and then started walking forward towards the darkness of the forest.</p>
<p>"Be safe Y/n." Wilbert said softly as he stared at Y/n's retreating figure...<br/><br/></p>
<p>Until he was gone...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>To say training in the forest was difficult was an understatement. Every minute of the day felt like hell for him. The air was dense and plus the gravity magic on him, made Y/n felt he was suffocating as he tried his best to breathe. But he was able to power through the strain. Y/n has had a few close calls with a Calamity class beast. It looked as if it was a large T-rex with rows of teeth. Once it got Y/n's scent in its nose, the beast chased Y/n all around the dark forest.</p>
<p>Y/n felt like he would throw up his lunch as he ran through the forest and away from the beast. He yelped then ducked down just as the beast opened its jaws. It bit cleanly through a large tree and Y/n eyes widened. </p>
<p>By the time the sun had set, Y/n was already losing consciousness and the beast did not let up on the chase. The beast lunged at Y/n and he jumped out of the way, but his supply bag was unlucky. The Beast swallowed Y/n's bag and his eyes widened. There went a half year of supplies. </p>
<p>Just when it seemed over for Y/n, a loud screech was heard. From the sky, a large winged beast crashed into the T-rex and the two began to battle it out. Seeing this chance, Y/n took it and escaped far away.</p>
<p>After a few days of starvation had gone by, Y/n had to rely on hunting small Demon beasts. His first few tries he failed. He kept failing but he never gave up. Until he finally caught a large rabbit beast. Y/n had never felt so grateful for food in his life. </p>
<p>Soon, nearly two months had passed since Y/n's training began. His body was so heavy that each step he took made deep indents in the soil. He could feel his lungs sinking in his chest. It was a miracle he was still alive. His Demonic half still gave ample stamina, his body was sturdy but still frail. </p>
<p>Still, he powered through and the time for his training to be over was nearing its end. There were only three weeks left. Even though he is still 12 years old, his muscle could clearly be seen through his dirty and torn clothes. Currently, Y/n sat nearby a large river, trying his best to reach for the fish in the water but he just couldn't reach. Y/n clicked his teeth in frustration as he stood up.</p>
<p>'Shit. At this rate, I will have no choice but to jump in. But the gravity spell on me might make me sink to the bottom.' Y/n thought with an unreadable expression on his face. 'If I had a rope, I could've tied it to a boulder and then use it to pull myself out...Shit...Great Things are done when men and mountains meet, huh.'</p>
<p>Steeling himself Y/n jumped into the air and came down right above a large fish. The water splashed and Y/n was able to grab the fish in his hands...</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>Y/n could only use one hand and his feet to swim up...</p>
<p>But no matter how hard he tried, he just kept sinking into the depths of the river. He couldn't hold his breath in anymore so Y/n gasped. His were starting to fill with water and it only made him sink faster. </p>
<p>'Oh....shit...' Y/n thought with wide eyes and he reached his hand out.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>A figure then jumped into the water and swam to the bottom of the river where Y/n laid. They picked him up with minimal effort and swam towards the surface. Once they arrived at the riverbank, they figure laid Y/n down and put their head to Y/n chest. The most noticeable thing about the figure was horns on their head and fiery red hair. </p>
<p>"Shit. He has too much water in his lungs." The figure was female.</p>
<p>The female then closed Y/n's nose and pressed her lips to his before blowing air into his lungs. She then removed her lips from Y/n's and began to perform Cpr.</p>
<p>"Come on. You cannot die on me yet." The female said with worry in her voice.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a beautiful and bright smile made its way onto her face when Y/n began to cough the water out from his lungs. She put her head to his chest and sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness. His breathing is steady. Baka. Who jumps into a deep river with gravity magic on them? Nii-sama really is a baka." The woman said with a frown and put her hand on Y/n's cheek. "Don't be so foolish Y/n. You cannot die yet. You still have to meet HER. She's also waiting to see you." A sad smile then made its way onto her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Y/n, but I have to go. I have to save HER...Please....forgive me for being selfish."</p>
<p>She then tucked a lock of her behind her ear and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She stood up to leave but a frown made its way onto her face.</p>
<p>'I just can't leave him here. Perhaps I can transfer some mana. Just enough for him to recover...but...' She then looked at Y/n's lips. 'Shit. It's the only way.' She thought with a blush on her face.</p>
<p>She then went onto her knees once more and cupped Y/n's cheeks. Slowly, she leaned down so that there were only a few centimetres from each other. She shut her eyes before pressing her lips firmly to Y/n's. She turned bright red and she rolled her tongue around Y/n's. She was surrounded by a faint crimson aura. After a minute of exploring Y/n's mouth, she separated from Y/n with a string of saliva connecting them. She then what little saliva there was on her chin with a red face.</p>
<p>"Shit. Why didn't I do that when I was giving him mouth to mouth? How shameless. Nii-sama, I definitely won't forgive you for this." She then looked at Y/n's lips once more and then pecked them. "Grow up strong Y/n and be who you want to be. I....I might not be able to see you again so please forgive me."</p>
<p>The woman then stood up with a sad look and then ran away<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Y/n groggily opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. His body felt better and warm.</p>
<p>"Huh? I still have three weeks left." Y/n said to himself and slowly sat up.</p>
<p>He looked around and saw that he was in a large fancy looking bedroom.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, Leohart-sama is not going to be happy about this." A male said and Y/n was instantly on guard.</p>
<p>"Oh boohoo. It gets boring being hold up in here all day." A female said and the door was suddenly opened. "Ah...he's awake..." The female said softly.</p>
<p>The female was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her mid-teens possing a voluptuous and well-endowed body figure. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, she wore a very revealing attire that showed most of her skin.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, YOU?!" Y/n asked shocked and she waved cutely.</p>
<p>"Ya ho."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ya ho~!" The blonde said with a wave and a wide smile on her face. "This is the first time we meet face to face."</p>
<p class="active">
  
</p>
<p>"I saw you. You were the one that pulled me out of the water when we tried to escape the flesh-eating cockrachoes." Y/n said rubbing his head as he sat up on the large bed.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. I was just taking a walk-"</p>
<p>"Ojou-sama. You know you were not supposed to leave the castle." The man said and she just waved her hand in dismissal.</p>
<p>"Ma, ma. As I was saying, I was just walking around and then I saw you and a little succubus falling into the water. Being the nice person that I am, I jumped into the water and gave you mouth to mouth." She said with a smile and Y/n turned red.</p>
<p>"S-So in other words, you stole my first kiss!" Y/n pointing at her and she also blushed.</p>
<p>"M-Ma. Don't think of it like that..."</p>
<p>The room then became quiet as the two blushed. The man then coughed into his hand and they both unknowingly tensed up.</p>
<p>"I guess we should move onto introductions. Liala is my name. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Uhm... I'm Y/n. I'll be in your care." He said but she cutely tilted her head.</p>
<p>'Y/n? That name sounds just like His middle name. Maybe it's just a coincidence.' Liala thought and got up off from the bed. "You must be hungry, right? Come along. There's food in the dining hall."</p>
<p>Y/n then followed behind the Liala and he looked at the various portraits that were lined up along the walls. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a strange portrait. There were three people in the portrait. In the middle was Liala and on the right of her was a dark-skinned male. But on her left...</p>
<p>On her left was a male with long red hair and fiery red eyes. The strange thing was, was that he had Yamato in his hands.</p>
<p>"What the..." Y/n asked softly.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Liala asked curiously and Y/n pointed at the portrait.</p>
<p>"This portrait. Who are those two?" Y/n asked.</p>
<p>"Ah. The one on the left is my brother, Leohart...And the one on the right...Was someone very precious to me." Liala said with a sad tone and Y/n looked back at the portrait.</p>
<p>"Was? You mean he's dead?" Y/n asked curiously and Liala looked at him with a frown.</p>
<p>"Come on. Dinner is getting cold."</p>
<p>As Y/n ungracefully ate the food in front of him, Liala giggled softly before a sad sigh left her lips.</p>
<p>'You were just like this when we first met. Mother and Father laughed at your food-filled face while Leohart could only look at you like you were a weirdo. Those were the days.' She thought and Y/n looked at her sad face.</p>
<p>"Uhm... The food is really good. It's been a while since I ate something this good. It beats the occasional rabbit and leaves." Y/n said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, why were you out in the most dangerous Forest?"</p>
<p>"Uhm... I was training." Y/n said looking at his left arm.</p>
<p>"Training?" Liala asked with a tilt of her head.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I want to become stronger. Stronger so that I can achieve my goals." The boy said with fire in his crimson orbs.</p>
<p>"Heeeh. What Goal?" Liala asked intrigued as she sat forward in her seat.</p>
<p>"W-Well...I'm looking for my Mother." Y/n said with an awkward chuckle.</p>
<p>Liala stayed quiet and just stared at Y/n.</p>
<p>'It's same with HIM. HE too wished to see his mother... But then... He just disappeared.'</p>
<p>"Well...thank you for the food... But I must get back to my training. I wouldn't want to slack off." Y/n said standing up from his seat and then bowed his head.</p>
<p>"W-Wait! S-Surely you can stay longer." Liala said with an almost pleading tone.' What the heck am I doing? I barely even know this child... But he reminds me so much of HIM.' "You still need to bathe right? You kind of stink... Badly. So stay."</p>
<p>Y/n then sniffed himself and then his nose scrunched up.</p>
<p>"Maybe you're right. I think I really do need a bath." Y/n said with an awkward smile.</p>
<p>Liala then jumped out of her seat to grab Y/n's left hand in hers and she began to lead him to the large baths. Y/n turned red as Liala began to strip herself of what little clothes she wore right in front of Y/n.</p>
<p>"U-Uhm... What are you doing?" He asked flustered and she tilted her head.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna bathe with you?" She said in a confused matter.</p>
<p>"W-What?! I-I can bathe on my own!" Y/n said flustered and a smirk made its way onto her face.</p>
<p>"Oiya? Are you scared to bathe with a beauty like me?"</p>
<p>Y/n's body then tensed up and then he immediately turned to face Liala with a serious face... But he immediately turned red again and he faced away from her.</p>
<p>"Uhm... Can I bath on my own?"</p>
<p>"Nope! You might run away from me." Liala said with a cute whine and Y/n groaned.</p>
<p>"F-Fine. Just don't look."</p>
<p>Y/n then quickly stripped and then he covered his front with a towel. Liala just giggled before going behind Y/n and began to push into the bathing area. Y/n blushed as he felt her hard nipples poking his back.</p>
<p>Once they had entered the bath, Y/n saw that it was very large, nearly the size of an Olympic pool with golden ornaments everywhere. At the far end, he could see a golden statue of a lion holding a vase with water pouring out. Y/n sat down on a stool that was close to one of the walls that had plenty of shower heads connected to taps.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Liala sat in the large tub and watched Y/n as he scrubbed himself. She hummed softly before deciding to get out of the bath before walking towards Y/n.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She then sat behind him and pressed her large breasts to his back.</p>
<p>"I'll wash your hair for you." She said with a smile and Y/n turned redder than his hair.</p>
<p>"I-It's fine. I can wash it myself." The young boy said flustered.</p>
<p>Liala just ignored him and started washing his hair. Y/n could feel all his blood rushing down to his lower half as Liala's movements made it saw that her hard nipples were rubbing up and down his small back.</p>
<p>Y/n closed his eyes and instead, he focused on how her fingers were expertly running through his red locks. It was so relaxing for him. Liala, seeing his relaxed expression, giggled a little and continued washing his hair. She then blushed a little when she saw a tent in the towel that was around Y/n's waist.</p>
<p>Once she was finished rinsing his hair, Liala's eyes were glued to the tent in between Y/n's legs. Slowly, her hand trailed forward and in a swift motion, she had yoinked his towel off. A loud gasp left her lips.</p>
<p>"Woah... That's a little big..." She said in a whisper and her hand reached for Y/n's cock.</p>
<p>Y/n immediately jumped over the blonde beauty and straight into the large bath. Liala giggled softly before she looked at Y/n with a warm smile.</p>
<p>'Yeah. He reacted just like that the first time we did this together.'</p>
<p>Liala then got into the bath but Y/n had his back to her.</p>
<p>"Are you warm?" she asked sitting with her back against his.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah." Y/n said softly.</p>
<p>"You remind me so much him."</p>
<p>"Him?"</p>
<p>"That man in the portrait. It's almost as if you are him." Liala said softly and Y/n looked confused.</p>
<p>Liala then turned around and wrapped her arms around Y/n's neck, pressing her boobs firmly to his back.</p>
<p>"Can we just stay like this? Just for a little bit?" She asked on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>Y/n nodded his head and held her arm tightly.</p>
<p>"Neh... Can you stay... Just for one night?"</p>
<p>'Well shit... It's just one night in a warm bed, right?' Y/n thought and then looked over his shoulder to see clear blue orbs. "Yeah. Just for tonight."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>As Y/n laid in his bed provided by the blonde beauty, Liala laid next to Y/n with a bubbly expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Good night, Y/n." Liala said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah...Good...Night..."</p>
<p>Y/n then fell right asleep. He must've still been exhausted. While Y/n slept peacefully, Liala stayed wide awake and she stared at Y/n intently.</p>
<p>"Even though you and I had just met, I feel like I've known you all my life. Strange isn't it? Even though you are not him, your presence feels like his."</p>
<p>She then wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly with tears flowing down her cheeks.</p>
<p>'Oh... How I miss you so much... Diluc.'<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"I guess this is goodbye then..." Y/n said as he stood in front of the large castle.</p>
<p>"Will I see you again?" Liala asked with a sad tone.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I promise." Y/n said with a toothy grin. "I'll see you next time, Liala."</p>
<p>Y/n then turned around and began to walk off. Liala gasped when she saw the silhouette of a grown male with red hair and a katana in his hand. At the same time Y/n waved behind him, the silhouette did the same.</p>
<p>Now, tears began flowing down Liala's cheeks as she waved back with a wide smile.</p>
<p>With the gravity magic still on him, Y/n had made his way back to the forest where his training began. He heard a loud roar in the distance and Y/n knew what it was. The boy looked neck to him and then picked up a small stick. From out of the trees burst out a large monster...</p>
<p>A monster Y/n knew too well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Well, well. We meet again." Y/n said swinging the stick around and the monster roared at him. "Very well. So this is how you wished to die."</p>
<p>The monster then charged at Y/n and opened its large Jaws.</p>
<p>"Banishing shift." Y/n said and then with a flick of his wrist, a silver rip in space appeared in front of the Monster.</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, the monster was sucked into the rip. Y/n then looked at his hand and saw there was no longer a stick in it.</p>
<p>"More experimentation is needed."</p>
<p>And so, a month had quickly gone by and Y/n's training was finally complete. A jet-black darkness appeared in the middle of a clearing that was in the forest. Out from it stepped Maria, Sheila, Lucia as well as Wilbert. They looked in front of them and saw Y/n sitting on his knees with closed eyes.</p>
<p>A smile then made its way into Wilbert's face and Y/n opened his eyes before smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dining hall of the castle, Y/n could be seen stuffing his face at an almost unbelievable pace. Lucia looked at Y/n with a disappointed look as all of his manners had just disappeared. Sheila giggled along with Wilbert who watched Y/n with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"So, Y/n. How was your training?" Wilbert asked and Y/n gulped down a mouthful of food</p>
<p>"It was hell. I was chased by a calamity Beast and ate my bag." Y/n then paused to eat another mouthful of food. "I was forced to go hunting and foraging. Not only that, but I nearly drowned in a river thanks to my increased gravity." </p>
<p>Wilbert then burst out into laughter and Y/n looked at him with a deadpan.</p>
<p>"Haha! Don't worry. The first time I went training like that, I was saved by someone very dear to me." Wilbert said with a sad smile and Y/n tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Ma, Ma. I think that we should release the gravity magic on Y/n's body." Sheila said changing the topic.</p>
<p>"Oh right. I was so so hungry that I forgot I still had the magic on me." Y/n said sheepishly. </p>
<p>Y/n and Wilbert then stood up from the table and stood just a few feet from everyone. Wilbert hovered his hands over Y/n's head and a magic glyph appeared by his palm. Y/n's body then glowed brightly. After a few seconds, the glow had disappeared and Y/n's left gained its demonic glow.</p>
<p>"I don't feel any different." Y/n said inspecting himself.</p>
<p>"Now, now. Try to dash from here to the other end of the table." Wilbert said and Y/n nodded his head.</p>
<p>Y/n then bent his knee a little and then dashed forward. Suddenly, Y/n found himself flying through the sky outside of the castle. In a blink of an eye, Y/n had crashed through several walls of the castle before crashing through one of the walls that led outside. Sheila, Maria as well as Wilbert's jaws dropped onto the floor.</p>
<p>'Well, crap.' Y/n thought with crossed arms and legs he continued to fly through the sky. 'That was a little too fast. Hmm...Perhaps this is a could sign. I move so fast that even enemies would think I'm teleporting around the battlefield.'</p>
<p>Y/n kept falling until he crashed through the ceiling of the orphanage and into his bed.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Y/n. When did you get back?" Lars asked peeking his head into the room.</p>
<p>"Just now actually." Y/n said casually with his arms still crossed.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?!" One of the caretaker's voice could be heard.</p>
<p>"Y/n broke the ceiling!" Lars shouted with a devious smile and Y/n deadpanned at his friend.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yip. It's been three months since I last tortured you. Am I not a great friend?" Lars asked cheekily.</p>
<p>"That's it!" Y/n said and got off the bed.</p>
<p>Immediately, Lars starting running away but he stopped in his tracks when a body blurred past him and into one of the room doors.</p>
<p>"Woah..." Lars said in bewilderment as he saw Y/n laying on the destroyed door with a straight face.</p>
<p>"Well, crap. That's gonna take some getting used to."</p>
<p>"Onii-san?!" Y/n heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>He looked up and saw the young cat girl who had blue hair. She was currently wearing nothing and she had her hands covering her private parts and her breasts.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Y/n asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Kyaaah!!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fixing the ceiling and the doors that he broke also apologizing to Mai several times, Y/n was making his way back to the castle with a large handprint on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Well...It's a good thing she didn't claw my eyes out." Y/n thought and then entered the castle doors.</p>
<p>Immediately as he stepped in, a body flew into Y/n's chest and he barely flinched.</p>
<p>"Y/n-san! Are you alright?!" Maria asked frantically.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Y/n said with a smile and pet her head. "DO you know Wilbert is?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! He is in his office!" Maria said with a wide smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Maria."</p>
<p>Y/n then made his way to Wilbert's office and softly knocked. He heard no reply so he slowly opened the door. He peaked his head in and saw Wilbert was staring at a photo with a sad look on his face.</p>
<p>"Uhm...Wilbert..." Y/n said softly and Wilbert looked at him.</p>
<p>"Ah. Y/n. How can I help you?" Wilbert asked putting the picture down.</p>
<p>"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Y/n asked softly but Wilbert shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, no. Not at all. Just reminiscing is all."</p>
<p>"Well...I was just wondering if you could help me out. I'm not used to my body being so light, so each time I try to run I end up on the other side of a building." Y/n said sheepishly.</p>
<p>Wilbert smiled warmly before getting up from his chair.</p>
<p>"Sure. Come on." He said with a smile and put his hand on Y/n's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it! You're doing great." Wilbert said with a smile as looked at Y/n who kept disappearing and reappearing everywhere in the training room.</p>
<p>"Woah. I've never seen someone so quick." Haru said in surprise and Lars' jaw dropped onto the ground.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Y/n began to go faster and faster and many after images of him began to appear. All the after images were glowing a blue colour and went in different directions. The images then all converged right in the middle of the room where Y/n appeared.</p>
<p>"That was so awesome!" Lars shouted with a wide smile and Y/n stared at his left hand.</p>
<p>Yamato then appeared in Y/n's hand and he hummed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Haru. You good with magic circles right?" Y/n asked and Haru tilted his head curiously.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I can make circles that range from small to the size of this room." Haru said and Y/n looked at him with a grin.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can teach magic circle that I can use to bounce off and stand on?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's not difficult to learn." Haru then walked over to Y/n and a black magic circle appeared over his palm. "Magic circles are very complicated to learn, but at the same time, it's really not. As long as you have enough magic in you and know what kind of spell you want to unleash, then bam! Wilbert is your uncle. But you have to know how much magic to add or else the magic will become uncontrollable."</p>
<p>"Oh. I created fire once. A blue Magic circle appeared." Y/n said and Haru looked at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"What colour was the flame?"</p>
<p>"Uhm....It was blue." Y/n said after some hesitation.</p>
<p>"Wow. That is amazing. Normally, only pure-blooded Demons are able to wield blue flames. It is the third strongest flame ever known, with Black fire being the second strongest and Holy flames being the number one. Obviously, Holy flames are deadliest to us Demons, so you should be careful about that. Now then. Give it a go." Haru said and Y/n nodded his head.</p>
<p>Y/n then held his palm facing up and began to focus. A cyan coloured magic circle then appeared and Haru really looked surprised.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Just like that! Well done, Y/n!" Haru said patting Y/n's back.</p>
<p>"Please stand back." Y/n said with a serious tone and the circle began to glow brighter. </p>
<p>Haru immediately jumped back as Y/n was surrounded by a blue aura,</p>
<p>"Y/n?!" Wilbert asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>The magic circle then fell to the ground before expanding nearly to the end of the room. The circle then turned into a large dome. With Yamato in his left hand, Y/n got into a drawing stance. Y/n closed his eyes and he began to focus on his breathing. As soon as his shot open, Y/n immediately drew his sword but he vanished. Instead, in a blink of an eye, thousands of after glowing blue after-images appeared within the dome and numerous amount of slashes could be seen.</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>(<b>A/n: Just to give you an idea on what happens when you judgement Nut</b>)</p>
<p>All the after-images then converged in the middle of the dome where they took the form of Y/n slowly sheathing his sword. When the sword clinked, the dome shattered into a million pieces. Y/n stood up with his back facing Wilbert, Lars and Haru...</p>
<p>But Wilbert's eyes widened as the glowing shards fell down.</p>
<p>'It can't be...That was the same thing HE did on the battlefield during the Great War.' Wilbert thought with a shocked expression.</p>
<p>A silhouette of a male with red hair then appeared over Y/n. Y/n then turned to the group with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Dude!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lars asked with a shocked expression.</p>
<p>"Meh. It was nothing much. All I did was the dome and my speed to slash nearly a thousand times within a split second." Y/n said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Lars glared at Y/n before frantically shaking him.</p>
<p>"IT WAS NOTHING?! DUDE!!"</p>
<p>'It must've been a coincidence that Y/n did the same thing HE did....but then again...There's not a lot of demons that have red hair and red eyes. Not only that, but he had the same sword...minus the one HE gave me.' Wilbert thought and then his red great sword appeared in his hand via a swirl of red fire. "Y/n. Why don't you try wielding this." </p>
<p>"Huh?" Y/n then looked at Wilbert curiously and saw he was holding out the great sword.</p>
<p>"See if you wield this."</p>
<p>Wilbert handed Y/n the sword but then,</p>
<p>"Ah!" Y/n yelped as the sword pulled him down to the ground.</p>
<p>Lars burst out into laughter and Y/n glared at him before trying to pick the sword up but failing in the process.</p>
<p>"Geez. What the heck is with this sword?" Y/n asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"It was actually a gift from someone I knew back in the Great War. He didn't tell much of the details, but apparently, the sword was forged by a master smith and used the soul of a powerful Fire Demon. He also said he added some gravity magic on to make the swings heavier but still controllable."</p>
<p>Y/n then gave the sword back to Wilbert.</p>
<p>"Wow. Sounds like a strong guy." Y/n said rubbing his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yeah. He really was."</p>
<p>"Was?" </p>
<p>"He just disappeared right before the war ended. No trace of him could be found." Haru said and Y/n looked at him.</p>
<p>"You saw him fight?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It was like he was a Demon incarnate. Every foe he came across was mercilessly cut down. But those who surrounded, he left unharmed. Truly, he was an honourable warrior." Haru said in awe.</p>
<p>"Haru. You sound like you want to be like him." Lars said with a tilted of his head.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?! Nearly everyone wanted to be like him. Honourable but brutal. Ironically, he was the light for many Demons as the war turned to favour the Humans and Gods. Legend has it, that he actually fought The War God, Toujou Jin and lived!" Haru said with sparkles around him.</p>
<p>He looked around and saw Y/n and Lars were looking at him with a sweatdrop. He then coughed in his hand and then recomposed himself.</p>
<p>"Ma. He was a good warrior."</p>
<p>The stoic maid Lucia then walked into the training room. When her eyes landed on the back of Y/n's head, his entire body tensed up. Slowly, he turned around to face the stoic maid who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Y/n. It has been three months since we've last seen each other. YOu do know what this calls for?" Lucia asked.</p>
<p>"Uhm....How about if you let go to the human world, I will let you double it?" Y/n asked with a failing smile.</p>
<p>"Deal. I shall see you later, Y/n~" Lucia said and then walked out.</p>
<p>Lars as well as Haru turned to Y/n with eyes bigger than saucers.</p>
<p>"What?" Y/n asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Dude! How did you get Lucia! THE LUCIA! To sound like that?!" The two demons asked with shock.</p>
<p>"I don't know?" Y/n said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rip in space appeared within a dark alley in Japan. Out from it walked Y/n alone this time. Yamato disappeared and his demonic left arm appeared. He took out a bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around his demonic appendage. He then took out a slip of paper and frowned at what was on it.</p>
<p>"More Eroge? What a lewd maid. She does know that I'm underage right?" Y/n asked himself and then began to make his way out of the alley.</p>
<p>Y/n managed to get the eroge Lucia wanted by bribing a woman that went into the Doujinshi store. A sigh left his lips as he walked to the same park he came to with Maria. He sat back and stared at the sky with blank eyes.</p>
<p>'I wonder what Tou-san and Basara are doing...Tch. No doubt slacking and living a glorious life.' Y/n thought with a scowl on his face. 'What's the point in even being a hero any more. Glory is a fool's prize. Hmm...This warrior Haru spoke off. Merciless yet honourable...' He was then cut out of thoughts when someone sat next time.</p>
<p>"Strange that we meet here again." A female spoke and Y/n's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"It's you!" Y/n said in shock and the woman he met at this exact same bench giggled.</p>
<p>"It's nice to see you again. It's certainly been a while."</p>
<p>"Ah...Now that I think about it, I don't even know your name." Y/n said with a sheepish laugh. "I'm Y/n. Nice to finally meet you."</p>
<p>"Hasegawa Chisato. Strange that you only gave me your first name."</p>
<p>"Uhm....I...I don't like to use my last name." Y/n said looking down and Chisato cutely tilted her head.</p>
<p>"And why's that?"</p>
<p>"Well...When I use my Last name, people have a certain expectation when they hear it. That's why...I had decided to renounce my Last name so I just go by Y/n." Y/n said with a sad tone.</p>
<p>Chisato stared at him intently before she took his hands in hers. Y/n blushed as he felt her soft smooth hands on his.</p>
<p>"Then why not just be you. Why do you care if people have expectations? If your father is great then so what? He is Great in his own way, and you shall be too. Just gave it time." She said with an angelic smile that Made Y/n's face turn redder than his hair.</p>
<p>"Time...huh..." Y/n said to himself and looked at his bandaged left arm. "I guess you are right, Hasegawa-san. I won't be using my last name anytime soon, but I will become greater so that I can use it."</p>
<p>The boy spoke with a fierce gaze in his eyes...</p>
<p>But then he blushed when his stomach began to rumble. Chisato Giggled before standing up from the bench.</p>
<p>"How about we get some lunch. I haven't yet and seems like you haven't as well."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah...I guess I was too busy this morning." Y/n said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Come on. I'll buy." Chisato said but Y/n shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, no. What kind of man would I be if I let a woman pay for me?"</p>
<p>Chisato giggled like an angel before flicking his forehead.</p>
<p>"You not even a man yet." She said and walked off with a grumbling Y/n trailing behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: I've decided to build the relationship between Y/n and Chisato.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: Thank you for reading my subpar work. It's greatly appriciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>".... Its mouth was slobbering as it growled at me."</p><p>"And then what happened?" Chisato asked curiously and Y/n took a sip of his drink.</p><p>"It turns out, it was just a really big dog." Y/n said with a nervous chuckle and Chisato just giggled before sitting forward with her hands under her chin propped up by her elbows.</p><p>"You know. You have quite the imagination. A dog that was 12 feet tall? You really are a kid." She said and Y/n sighed softly before finishing the last of his lunch.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I call it the Deviljho. Scary name right?" He asked with a grin.</p><p>Chisato shook her head with a smile on her angelic face. For some reason, Y/n was drawn to her attractive smile, so much so, he didn't notice that he was staring at her for a minute. Chisato giggled before flicking his forehead, snapping him out of his stare.</p><p>"Owowo. What was that for?" Y/n asked rubbing the red mark on his forehead.</p><p>"It's rude to stare you know?"</p><p>"S-Sorry..." He replied softly as he looked down at his empty plate.</p><p>Soon, the sun was starting to set and Y/n looked on in surprise.</p><p>"Woah. How long have we been here?"</p><p>"Hmm. I think we've been here for the entire day. Wow. I had so much fun that I didn't even notice." Chisato said with a smile as she looked out the window.</p><p>"I think it's about I go home...but..." Y/n then began to nervous fidget around. "Uhm...Can we...do this again?" He asked.</p><p>Chisato then looked at him with a straight face which only made him more nervous. A mischievous smile then graced her lips.</p><p>"Oh? Are asking me, an older woman, out on a date? You're quite the bold one." She said before giggling sweetly.</p><p>All the males in the vicinity all stared at her with red faces before glaring at Y/n.</p><p>"W-Well...not necessarily a date per se...y-you know. Maybe hang out or....*Sigh* I'm embarrassing myself aren't I?" Y/n said in a depressed tone as he looked down with a cloud over his head.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt something soft and smooth on his chin, slowly, his head was tilted upwards.</p><p>"Hmm. You could use some work on your charm skills..but...I would be happy to go on another date with you." Chisato said with a warm smile and Y/n chuckled nervously but with a red face.</p><p>"You shouldn't let the police hear you say that. That might just take you for a pedo, you know."</p><p>After going their separate ways, Y/n went back to the Demon Realm but he was met with Lucia standing right in front of him with her arms crossed.</p><p>"You are late." She said simply and Y/n chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Uhm....I didn't realize what the time was."</p><p>Lucia looked at him with a straight face and he sighed as he knew what was coming...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Well, more like he was cumming. Y/n was in Lucia's personal quarters, sitting on the edge of the bed while Lucia's large and soft warm tits were wrapped around his cock. The boy grit his teeth with closed eyes as pre-cum leaked from the tip of his meat.</p><p>"When I give you instructions, I expect you to follow them next time." Lucia said with a hint of mischief in her voice as she bounced her breasts up and down, slathering them in pre-cum.</p><p>"Cumming!" Y/n said with a strained voice but that just seemed to make Lucia increase her speed.</p><p>With a thrust of his hips, Y/n blew his load all over Lucia's face. The boy laid down on his back with his hands covering his red face.</p><p>"D-Do we have to do this every time I go to the Human world?" he asked with an embarrassed town.</p><p>Lucia looked at her cum covered tits. She licked her cum covered tits and gulped down as if it was the Holy Grail.</p><p>"Yes. We have taken it upon ourselves to train you and not only that, you are our only food supply." Lucia said and Y/n's face went blank.</p><p>"Food supply? Wait a minute...We?"</p><p>The door opened up and in walked Sheila and Maria wearing little no clothes. Maria's face was bright red while Sheila had a cheeky smile forming on her lips.</p><p>"That's right. WE. Look, Maria. Y/n is getting hard once more. We shall be starting with both of your training."</p><p>"Wait. What training? I'm already training with Wilbert-sama."</p><p>"Do not fret, Y/n-sama." Lucia started before licking her lips. "We will not be taking your virginity...yet~"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>And so, with days turning into months and months into years, Y/n's training in both physical and sexual quickly passed. Sheila and Wilbert, who acted like true parents for the boy, came to love him like their own. Each day, Y/n would spend with them, sometimes with Haru and Ruri when they had time. </p><p>But each weekend and whatever day he had off, he would spend it with Chisato. Sometimes, he would take her out (Pfft! Yeah right), and they had quickly grown close. Chisato, in his eyes, was the ideal older sister for who he started developing incestuous feelings.</p><p>What was not to like?</p><p>She was beautiful, with massive breasts, a curvy figure. She was funny and also smart. Chisato had told Y/n that she was getting a job offer at a school that was in another ward, but thanks to the void cutting of Yamato, distance wasn't a problem.</p><p>But...</p><p>Each time Y/n was with Chisato, he could feel an incredible amount of killing intent and it was directed straight at him. It happened one of the times Y/n spent with Chisato. She got a little too lewd. </p><p>They were holding hands!</p><p>The killing intent became so intense made Y/n pass out. When he came too, Y/n's head was on Chisato's glorious thighs laying on a park bench. It was at that moment, even though her face partly obscured because of her large breasts, Y/n felt a strange feeling in him, one he couldn't explain.</p><p>His physical training only became even more intense. Y/n's started scaring at the intense battles he had with Wilbert as well as Haru. Haru was excellent at dual-wielding while Ruri helped him with magic control whenever they had the chance. Now, whenever Y/n fought Wilbert, he was forced to use 25% of his strength. Lesser stray Demons were so weak, they would be taken down in one hit.</p><p>But Y/n was starting to worry. Wilbert was starting to look paler as the months went by. It became so bad that Wilbert couldn't train him some of the time. Y/n repeatedly asked what was wrong with Wilbert, but the only answer he received was,</p><p>"I am fine. Just feeling a little weak."</p><p>Knowing it was a lie, Y/n asked Lucia but her reply was the same and it only frustrated him more. Even Sheila didn't want to tell him and she was like a mother figure in his eyes Her only words said to him was,</p><p>"DO not worry about Wilbert, you need to worry about your future."</p><p>In the end, Y/n never felt so distant from his new family. </p><p>Now, 4 years later, Y/n was walking down the streets of the previous Royal Capital Wildart, along with Lars, Noel and Mai.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(The clothes you are wearing)</b>
</p><p>Y/n was spacing out and Mai noticed it.</p><p>"Neh, neh. Something is wrong with Y/n."</p><p>"Yeah. I have noticed it." Noel said with a worried tone and Lars snickered.</p><p>"Perhaps he has women trouble. Neh? Y/n!" Lars then wrapped his arm around Y/n's neck and began to rub his hair.</p><p>"Stop it. I just have a lot to think about, okay? You all don't need to worry." Y/n said with a small smile</p><p>"But, Y/n. YOu haven't been doing your chores properly for the past few weeks. Is there something wrong?" Noel asked curiously and he could only sigh.</p><p>"It's that....Wilbert-sama isn't looking well these past few days. We barely train anymore. Whenever ask Lucia what is wrong, she would just say he's not feeling well."</p><p>"Ah...Well, perhaps you are right. But come on, if Lucia says there's nothing to worry about then it's fine, isn't it?" Lars said and Y/n got out of his grip.</p><p>"Well, that's not the only thing I'm worried about. Maria as well. We haven't spent much time together since she's too busy running errands for both Wilbert and Sheila. So that just leaves me...with you." Y/n said looking at Lars with a deadpan.</p><p>"Words hurt, Y/n. Words hurt." Lars replied feigning heartbreak.</p><p>"Whatever. Let's just hurry back to the orphanage. I got chore to do." Y/n said a little bit annoyed.</p><p>"Uhm....Y/n, you already did the chores this morning." Lars said with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, are you feeling okay?"</p><p>Y/n sighed while rubbing his face. This day was really starting to get to him and he didn't know why.</p><p>"Hey, have you heard?" Noel started and everyone turned to her. "I had heard rumours about how the Demon Lord faction has chosen a new Demon Lord."</p><p>"Hmm. That can't be a coincidence...right?" Lars spoke what they were all thinking. "Wilbert-sama is sick and now there's a new Demon Lord that was chosen? I don't think that this is a coincidence."</p><p>"You don't think..." Mai started and everyone looked at her. "You don't that maybe the Demon Lord Faction had something to do with it, right?"</p><p>Lars, Noel and Mai then looked at Y/n who had his back turned to them.</p><p>'That can't be it...right?' Y/n thought to himself with doubt plaguing his mind. 'Is that why they don't want to tell me anything?'</p><p>Before he could of anything else, fast-paced footsteps were heard and Y/n looked up to see Maria.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She had a look in her eyes that told him everything. </p><p>Desperation...</p><p>Sadness...</p><p>Heartbreak...</p><p>And that's when he realized it. Y/n's eyes widened in pure shock as his heart rate skyrocketed.</p><p>"Maria?" Lars asked confused but then he too realized it.</p><p>Before he could say anything, Y/n's body blurred and he was already gone, leaving a glowing blue after image of him. Even though the castle was a 10 min walk away, Y/n arrived in less than a minute at the speed he was going. He quickly ran up the stairs, his heart beating with fear and his eyes starting to tear up.</p><p>As soon as he entered Wilbert's room, his heart finally shattered into pieces. Wilbert's eyes were closed, his skin was as pale as a ghost. Sheila along with Lucia and an older-looking Wilbert sat at the bed with grim faces.</p><p>"Wilbert...." Y/n started and Sheila could only nod her head with eyes shadowed.</p><p>The entire world went silent for Y/n. The man who was the closest thing to a father...</p><p>Passed away...</p><p>Y/n didn't know what to think. He never dealt with something like this in his life. Maria slowly walked in behind Y/n, her heart also aching. The older-looking Wilbert stood up from the chair that was placed next to the bed and walked to the two. He looked like an elderly man with long red hair and a red beard. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Y/n. Maria. Wilbert has...had spoken much about you two. My name is Ramusas. The older brother of Wilbert. I...I am deeply sorry." Ramusas bowed his head deeply and Y/n's eyes went blank. "He wanted you to...have this."</p><p>A swirl of red fire appeared in Ramusas before it took shape of the blade Wilbert wielded</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I..."</p><p>The boy looked at the cold face of Wilbert before looking at his reflection in the blade.</p><p>"I....I'm sorry."</p><p>With those soft-spoken words, Y/n ran out of the room in tears.</p><p>"Y/n!" Maria shouted in concern but her shoulder softly grabbed.</p><p>"Leave him be. He needs some time to process this." Ramusas said softly and she reluctantly nodded her head. "I know that this is not good timing, but it is time for the mission Wilbert has given you."</p><p>"I....I understand." Maria said with a serious face as she held back her tears.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Meanwhile, Y/n ran through the wet streets of Tokyo, not knowing where he was even going. It was all too much for him to take. The lightning in the dark clouded covered sky flickered, lighting up the street. The falling rain masked his tears but not his expression.</p><p>An expression of loss...<br/><br/></p><p>The loss of his father figure...<br/><br/></p><p>The soft clicking of heels could be heard not far from him. Even though the rain hit the ground and buildings hard, these footsteps he knew well. An umbrella was held over his head and Y/n slowly looked up.</p><p>Chisato Hasegawa...</p><p>An Angel in disguise.<br/><br/></p><p>Her expression said it all. There was no need for words. All she did was hold her hand out...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>And he took it.<br/><br/></p><p>Y/n sat on Chisato's bed with his knees against his chest and arms covered his head with a towel draped over his shoulders. Chisato came into the room with two cups of coffee. She put them down on the nightstand and then sat behind Y/n, taking the towel and drying off his wet hair.</p><p>"Do you wanna speak about it?" Chisato asked softly.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>"I...I lost someone important to me. He was like a father to me...Kuh...*Sniff*" Chisato quickly jumped up and hugged him from behind, holding him tightly as he felt her body warmth. "W...What do I do, Hasegawa-san? He was someone very important to me. He guided me when I was lost, held me as a father would his own son...I...I feel so lost without him..."</p><p>By this time, the tear flowed down Y/n's cheeks. IT hurt him in a way he couldn't have possibly imagined. Chisato didn't know what to say, all she could do was comfort him in this dark time.</p><p>"I...I don't know what to say Y/n but...if you need me, I'll be here for you." Chisato said with a warm smile.</p><p>Y/n turned around and dug his head into her bosom and cried his heart out. Chisato stroked his head while humming a soft tune. When she looked down, she saw that he had passed out, sleeping peacefully as he held her. Chisato laid down on the bed with Y/n's face still in her breasts.</p><p>"You really did need me as you said you did...and here I am. Hopefully, this doesn't affect anything...but then again, with you around, nothing ever did make any sense."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>But while Y/n slept in the embrace of the Goddess, forces behind the scenes began to make their move now that one of the most powerful Demons have passed on.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>And, more bad news was heading Y/n's way...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago...</p>
<p>There was a Demon Lord who quelled the Chaos of an Era. Foreseeing the power struggle that would eventually come to pass, he sent his newly born daughter, along with his most trusted servants, to live in the Human world. There his daughter was Raised without the knowledge of her heritage...<br/><br/></p>
<p>Until the day her life would crumble forever.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm late! I'm late!"</p>
<p>A seemingly normal scenario in a seemingly normal family. Naruse Mio, a girl with long fiery crimson red hair that was tied into twin tails, pink coloured eyes, a slender yet curvaceous figure with large bouncy breasts and sizeable buttocks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I'm off to school!" The young woman shouted as she quickly made her way to the door.</p>
<p>"Mio?! What about breakfast?" Ruri asked and the girl stopped in her tracks. </p>
<p>"No time! I've gotta run!" </p>
<p>Ruri then shoved a sandwich into Mio's mouth and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"No you don't! If you're going to run off, at LEAST eat this. It's better than skipping."</p>
<p>With the sandwich in her mouth, Mio quickly ran out the door and past the gate. </p>
<p>"Ugh! I'll be in High school next year! Stop treating me like a kid!" She stopped by her bicycle and started scratching in her pockets. "Let's see... where's my keys?"</p>
<p>Her phone then fell out of her pocket just as she took her hand out. Her phone was then picked up and was handed to her.</p>
<p>"It's dangerous to ride a bike while flustered." Maria said with a smile.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I...I guess...Thanks." Mio said softly as she took the phone.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it."</p>
<p>Mio then climbed on her bike and took off, not before looking at Maria one more time.</p>
<p>'Is she new here?' Mio wondered.</p>
<p>Maria started at the disappearing figure of Mio before a sad gaze appeared in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah. You're..." Ruri started as both she and Haru came out of the house.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Y/n's eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself in an unfamiliar bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes in confusion.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" He asked himself as he began to look around.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the memories came flooding in and Y/n felt sick to his stomach as Wilbert's cold face came to his mind.</p>
<p>"Ah. Good morning." Said an angelic voice that seemed to calm him slightly.</p>
<p>He looked to the door of the room and saw Chisato standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand.</p>
<p>"Hasegawa-san..." Y/n said with a sad tone and she walked to his side of the bed.</p>
<p>She then placed the cup down on the nightstand before hugging him.</p>
<p>"Ssshhh. There, there."</p>
<p>Softly and slowly she stroked Y/n's head while he held onto her tightly, afraid that she might disappear if he were to let go.</p>
<p>"What do I do now?...Now that he is gone?" Y/n asked with a sad tone.</p>
<p>"Y/n. What would your father figure want you to do?" Chisato started and looked into his red orbs. "He would want you to continue living. He wouldn't want you sulking your whole life. Losing someone is never easy, trust me. But I can tell you this. Be strong. Do not be chained down. Break it."</p>
<p>Chisato spoke a loving but motherly tone and it made Y/n smile a little.</p>
<p>"Heh. You've been reading some William Blake?" He asked her and she nodded.</p>
<p>"Well. Someone got me a little interested in reading poems. I wonder who that could be? Hmmm." Chisato then poked his forehead before standing up. </p>
<p>It was only now that Y/n noticed she was wearing something different. She wore a green knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with cross garter motif stockings and a white lab coat.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Whoah." Y/n said with wide eyes and she did a small twirl.</p>
<p>"I'm off to work. You can stay as long as you like." Chisato said and Y/n looked down at his hands.</p>
<p>"Uhm....Thank you...for you know...Looking after me and giving me advice."</p>
<p>Y/n's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks when he felt something hot and soft press against his forehead. Chisato kissed his forehead before smiling warmly. Without a need to say anything anymore, Chisato left for work, leaving the red-headed male to stare into nothingness and cover his red face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Well....the least I could do is clean up."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"So Maria, what are you doing here?" Haru asked curiously as they all sat in the living room.</p>
<p>"She's beautiful. You've raised her so well..." Maria said and the two smile but she grit her teeth and balled her fists. "But today I come with an urgent message...Lord Wilbert...has passed away."</p>
<p>Ruri and Haru's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"No, his Majesty?!"</p>
<p>"His power is likely to be inherited by his only daughter. That means Mio-sama is going to be in extreme danger. At this time, the Hardline Faction and the Conservatives have come together to form the current Demon Lord's Faction. They've quickly brought the Demon World under their control." Said Maria with a dark tone.</p>
<p>"What are the Royalists doing? Can any of the Upper Ranks do anything?" Haru asked and after a brief silence, Maria spoke.</p>
<p>"Many of those younger members, like me, were ousted. Once his Majesty's support was lost, everything descended into chaos and there was little hope to regain control. His majesty's brother, Lord Ramasus, was entrusted with his will, but since Lord Ramasus has an unfavourable opinion of Mio-sama, he's going to be an obstacle."</p>
<p>"How could this happen?" Haru asked with a desperate tine. "What about Y/n?"</p>
<p>"I...Haven't seen him since Lord Wilbert's passing." Maria said with a sad tone.</p>
<p>"That poor boy. I know he and Wilbert-sama were very close. But...What do we do now?" Ruri asked with a nervous tone.</p>
<p>"Since things aren't quite clear, all we can do is protect her and continue raising her in the human world. In the event we can find a hideout in the Demon World, we'll move Mio-sama there and the two of you can remain here to live your lives."</p>
<p>"You mean the two of us will be bait?" Haru asked a dark tone.</p>
<p>"Many have offered to assist you, as you have helped them in the past, but..."</p>
<p>"No. There is no way we could accept that." Haru then stood up and walked to the window. "We were both ready to throw our lives away, once we accepted this responsibility to raise her...And yet...Breaking the news to her will be the hardest thing we've had to do. We wanted her to live her life without finding out. Maria. Could you wait for one day until we have the time to break the news and introduce you? I'd like one last night...just the three of us."</p>
<p>Ruri stayed quiet and held her hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>"There's not much time. The barrier around this house will make it difficult for most Demons to come through and I'll patrol around the area. I'll also try and get into contact with Y/n...But..,f you can, be sure to tell her tonight." Maria said and they both stayed quiet.</p>
<p>Maria walked out of the home with a sad expression on her face. Suddenly, she quickly turned as she felt a presence but saw nothing.</p>
<p>"I felt for sure that someone was watching me..."</p>
<p>Slowly, the sun started to set in the Human world and it was about time for Mio to come home.</p>
<p>"I'm home!" She announced and Haru smiled as he looked at her from his newspaper.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Mio."</p>
<p>"Mio, what would you like for dinner? I'll fix you anything you like. Just name it." Ruri said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Then I want you to fix your fabulous hamburger Steak!"</p>
<p>Mio was a little taken back when Ruri pulled her into a tight hug. </p>
<p>"I'll make you the best you've ever tasted."</p>
<p>Mio looked confused but what she didn't see was Haru and Rur's sad faces.</p>
<p>The three had a peaceful dinner, the three sat on the couches. Haru and Ruri decided that it was time.</p>
<p>"Mio..." Haru started with a serious tone. "Your mother and I have something very important to tell you. This may come as a shock to you...and you probably won't believe it at first...but I need you to believe every word."</p>
<p>"Dad? What is it? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"The truth is...You're-"</p>
<p>"What's that?" Mio asked looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Haru looked at where she was looking at and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>'Impossible. What is that?! I don't feel any presence at all!'</p>
<p>"Mio get down!" Ruri shouted and jumped toward Mio.</p>
<p>As soon as she held her, there was a big explosion that shattered all the windows.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?!" Haru asked and Ruri nodded.</p>
<p>"Dad!! What's going on?!" Mio asked in a shocked tone.</p>
<p>"I'll explain later, just stay behind me!"</p>
<p>"Hehehe...I've found you." Spoke a voice in the smoke.</p>
<p>"It can't be! Marquis Zolgia!!" Haru said in pure shock.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"By the orders of his majesty, the new Demon Lord, Leohart...I will be taking that girl with me." Zolgia said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"No way...Why didn't the barrier work?" Haru asked with gritted teeth and Zolgie kept his smirk.</p>
<p>"You speak of the barrier that was surrounding this house? Unfortunately, no barrier can stop me."</p>
<p>"Dear. Find a way to escape with Mio." Ruri whispered softly but Hari shook his head.</p>
<p>"No. Look outside. The house has been surrounded by his barrier. We can't get out unless we defeat him!" Haru was then surrounded by a powerful aura and two blades appeared in his hands. "Break the barrier outside and save Mio!!"</p>
<p>Haru then dashed towards Zolgia before slashing at his face. Their eyes widened when Zolgia's arm effortlessly cut through Haru's right arm and pierce his chest. Haru's blood sprayed onto the shocked Ruri and Mio.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"NOOO!!!!" Shouted Ruri with wide eyes as Haru's body fell limp to the floor.</p>
<p>"I expected as much from a loyal retainer to the former Demon Lord." Zolgia said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Mio stared at the unmoving body of Haru.</p>
<p>"D...Dad..."</p>
<p>"I'll give your daughter a memory of you she'll never forget." Ruri stood protectively in front of Mio and crated a barrier around them. "Oh? Didn't I just tell you that barriers are meaningless to me? One conjured so hastily would only...Wait...Your husband. He told you to break the outer barrier..."</p>
<p>With the sound of glass shattering, Zolgia his head snapped sideways as Mari appeared in her succubus form and kicked him across the face. She then slid backwards and stood in front of the wide eye Mio and Ruri.</p>
<p>"To break my barrier...you must be a power type. So, you broke the outer barrier to signal her, did you?" Zolgia mused and Maria looked at Haru's body with a nervous expression.</p>
<p>"We weren't prepared...we never expected someone would come this soon." The young succubus said with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming, Maria. I'll slow him down. Take this chance to get Mio to safety. You're one of the Succubi that has a Key, so you can do that. Can't you?"</p>
<p>"You know about that?" Maria asked Ruri in surprise.</p>
<p>"My husband told me. He said that's why he trusted someone as you to be her bodyguard. I know there's a risk that you might lose, but this is our only chance. PLease...Maria. I'll sacrifice myself to slow him down. So get Mio to safety!" Ruri said with a desperate expression before looking at Mio who still couldn't believe her eyes. "Mio! Get ahold of yourself! Listen to me Mio! Maria will tell you everything we wanted to tell you tonight. You can trust her. Go with her and listen to everything she tells you. Alright?"</p>
<p>".....What about you?" Mio asked softly.</p>
<p>Ruri embraced the shocked girl and held her tight.</p>
<p>"Mio...Your father and I will always be with you."</p>
<p>Deciding they had spoken enough, Zolgia stepped forward with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"This will be the day when we celebrate the incredible power of lord Wilbert becoming our own. The more blood that flows, the better!"</p>
<p>"Maria...take care of her." Ruri said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"As wyou wish!" Said Maria with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Before Mio could say anything, Ruri dashed towards Zolgia.</p>
<p>"MOM!!" Shouted Mio but Maria held her back.</p>
<p>"Hehehe! That's it! Come have you blood splattered across your daughter's face! Just like your Husband!!" Zolgia's eyes then widened when he saw a large key floating in front of Maria. 'That Succubus! She's from the Key Master Clan?!'  "You fool! Do you think I'll let you use that so easily?!"</p>
<p>Just as Zolgia was about to attack, Haru's arm wrapped around his shoulders and he held Zolgia tightly.</p>
<p>"What?! You're still alive?!"</p>
<p>Haru and Ruri shared one last look. A look of happiness and a look of sadness.</p>
<p>'Dear...Lars....Y/n....Everyone...this is goodbye.' The two thought and Zolgia became enraged.</p>
<p>"YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!!!!"</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow down for the two as the song Y/n played for them in the orphanage came to mind. </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Each and every child at the oprhange came to their mind....</p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>In the end...</p>
<p>They smiled.</p>
<p>There was then a big explosion that shattered all the windows and blew smoke everywhere. Once his surroundings became visible, Haru and Ruri laid on the ground...</p>
<p>"To think my prey could escape...I never expected a mundane couple like them would have a keymaster Succubus to back them up. They've really gone and done it now. Hmph! Fine. That Succubus...Maria...She may be of some use to me. Hehe....HeheheHAHAHAHA!!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>A plate fell onto the ground and shattered into many pieces. Y/n stared at the shattered plate and he felt something well up inside of him.</p>
<p>An unpleasant feeling.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In future Chapters, most villains and characters Y/n and Basara will face will be buffed. Don't wanna make fights too easy. In some fights, Basara will be hopelessly outmatched. Also, I think I might've rushed this chapter so, my bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chisato Hasegawa. The mysterious beauty with emerald orbs walked down the street with an angelic smile on her face. As she walked, she played with the earring that was on her left ear before giggling to herself.</p>
<p>'I wonder what I could make for dinner...just me and Y/n, huh...' Chisato thought as a small red tint appeared on her cheeks.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks when she felt a familiar presence. Her face twisted into one of dissatisfaction as a male spoke with slight anger but also satisfaction in his voice.</p>
<p>"You are getting very attached to that abomination..."</p>
<p>"Oh? And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be with, Ornis?" Chisato asked and turned to face the male.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ornis's eye twitched but he kept his calm smile.</p>
<p>"The rest of Gods had seen fit that I am to be your watcher, but, when you involve yourself with Demons, I can assume that you are planning something. Especially with the likes of that Half-Breed. You wouldn't want me to tell the rest of Gods now would we?"</p>
<p>"I have no time for your boring talks, Ornis. I have somewhere to be." Chisato said with a bored tone before turning to walk.</p>
<p>Ornis grit his teeth in anger as he balled his fists.</p>
<p>"And do me a favour. Stay far away from Y/n...Or else..."</p>
<p>"Or else what? Are you afraid that I will tell him who you really are, Afureia? Or perhaps or should tell him the whereabouts of his mot-"</p>
<p>"You'd best watch your next words wisely, Ornis."</p>
<p>Ornies stepped back as Chisato looked at him with glowing blue eyes and the tips of her long black hair were golden. Chisato's eyes and hair went back to normal, with a last glance at the God in disguise, she walked away. Once she had reached the front door of her apartment, the sound of a glass shattering was heard. Chisato quickly made her way inside and saw Y/n staring at the shattered plate with a blank expression.</p>
<p>"Huh...?" Y/n said softly.</p>
<p>"Y/n?" Chisato spoke softly and he looked at her.</p>
<p>"Hasegawa-san, I...I'm sorry." He said softly and began to pick up the pieces of the plate.</p>
<p>Chisato sighed in relief and walked up to him. Y/n winced a little as a small piece of the plate cut his finger open.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" She asked with a soft gentle tone that made Y/n's face light up/</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. J-Just cut my finger."</p>
<p>"Let me have a look." Chisato then took Y/n's hand into hers and he blushed as he felt her soft skin. "Hmm...It's not too deep. A bandaid will fix this. Just wait for here for a second."</p>
<p>The dark-haired beauty then walked to her room and after a few seconds had gone by, she came back with a plaster. She held Y/n's hand underneath the tap and washed the blood away.</p>
<p>But, while Chisato focused on his hand, Y/n couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her entrancing features. Her bright green eyes. Chisato glanced at him from the corner of her eye and giggled softly.</p>
<p>"You know, it's rude to stare."</p>
<p>"Huh? O-Oh! S-Sorry. Uhm...I didn't mean too." Y/n said looking away from her with a red face.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I stare at you too sometimes." She said surprising him</p>
<p>"R-Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You have a cute sleeping face." Steam then appeared on top of Y/n's head and he couldn't even form a single sentence. "And there we go. All finished." Chisato said after putting on the plaster.</p>
<p>"Uhm...Uhh! I...I....I need the bathroom!" As quickly as he could, Y/n walked straight past Chisato and went to the bathroom to wash his face. 'Ugh. What is wrong with me? I'm getting all flustered. Not even doing sexual stuff with Maria, Sheila and Lucia made me so flustered...Is this...Am I falling for Chisato? Well, what's not to like. She's beautiful, smart, funny and so caring.' Y/n's entire body shuddered and his eyes widened. 'What was that? This power I feel...It feels like it's Wilbert's...but...Why? I thought he... it's smaller than his and it's difficult to pinpoint it....Perhaps I should head back to the Demon Realm.'</p>
<p>Making up his mind, Y/n walked out of the bathroom and saw Chisato sitting by the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"Uhm...Hasegawa-san..." he started with a nervous tone. "Uhm...I think that I am gonna go back home."</p>
<p>"I...see..." Chisato said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.</p>
<p>"B-But will definitely come and visit you. I promise!" Y/n said quickly and Chisato stared at him.</p>
<p>"Chisato."</p>
<p>"H-Huh?"</p>
<p>"Chisato. No more, Hasegawa-san. Chisato." She then walked up and stood right in front of him."</p>
<p>"B-But, Hase-"</p>
<p>"CHI. SA. TO."</p>
<p>"Uhm....Chisato...san." Y/n said with a nervous stutter.</p>
<p>"Hmmm. It's a start." His eyes then widened when Chisato leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead.</p>
<p>"Uhm...Good...bye...Chisato-san." Y/n said softly and she nodded her head with a beautiful smile.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>After creating a portal in a dark alley that led to the Demon Realm, Y/n quickly made his way to the castle. Suddenly, he could feel the air was different. All the guards and the maids in the castle were on guard.</p>
<p>"Y/n!" He heard Larz shout and he turned around. </p>
<p>"Larz. What's going on?" Y/n asked and Larz shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Don't know, but one of the Guards came to the Orphanage. They came looking for me and you."</p>
<p>"Us?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He said that Ramusas-sama wanted to see us for something urgent. Come on." </p>
<p>Larz and Y/n quickly made their way to Ramusas's Office, which was Wilbert's before he passed. As he stood in front of the door, Y/n took a deep breath in before opening it. Instantly, he could tell that something was wrong. Ramusas had a deadly serious but dark expression and Lucia...</p>
<p>Her face was disturbingly stoic. Usually, whenever she would lay eyes on Y/n, a mischievous glint would appear but this time, there was none.</p>
<p>"Uhm. You were looking for us, Ramusa-sama?" Larz asked and Ramusas could only nod his head.</p>
<p>"Y/n...Larz...I...I have some bad news. My brother, the previous Demon Lord...Secretly had a daughter and she was raised in the Human world." He said surprising the two.</p>
<p>'What?! W-Why didn't Wilbert tell me? D...Did he not trust me?' Y/n thought with sadness in his heart.</p>
<p>"The reason why he kept it a secret was because...His Daughter has inherited his power. Fearing that she might be used in the Demon Realm, Wilbert had sent her to the Human World along with his most trusted Servants to raise her. Those two were Ruri and Haru." Ramusas said, continuing to surprise the boys.</p>
<p>"What?! Is that why they were in the Human Realm? To protect Wilbert-sama's daughter?!" Larz asked shocked.</p>
<p>"Why are you telling us this, Ramusas-sama?" Y/n asked with a curious tone.</p>
<p>"This is going to difficult to hear but...Maria was tasked with protecting Wilbert's daughter should Haru and Ruri fall...and that seems to be the case."</p>
<p>"No..." Larz said with wide eyes as he fell to his knees in despair.</p>
<p>Y/n couldn't believe his ears and he could feel his heart sink into despair.</p>
<p>"Haru? Ruri? They're..." Y/n dared not to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>Ramusas nodded his head with a dark gaze before continuing.</p>
<p>"Maria and, from what we had learned, Naruse Mio have gone into hiding...But that's not all. Sheila has gone missing as well."</p>
<p>"....What...?" Y/n asked with a blank tone.</p>
<p>"It seems that whoever it was, was very skilled. Some of the guards and maids were found knocked out by a mysterious assailant."</p>
<p>"Who was it?" Larz asked with gritted teeth as anger began to boil up inside him.</p>
<p>"It was most likely the Demon Lord Faction. They could've kidnapped Sheila and use her as a bargaining chip for Naruse Mio." Said Ramusas as Y/n's eyes were shadowed. "If we could go against the Demon Lord faction, we would, but we simply don't have the numbers or our previous support. I hope you tw-"</p>
<p>He was then cut off when Y/n's body started to glow slightly. Unbridled rage began to boil inside Y/n and his demonic appendage glowed a bright blue. Before Ramusas and Lucia could do something, at blinding speeds, Y/n slashed open a portal and walked into it.</p>
<p>"Y/n! Stop!" Ramusas shouted but his words fell onto deaf ears, instead, he looked at Larz with a serious expression. "Larz. I know how you feel, but right now, Y/n needs you!"</p>
<p>Larz grit his teeth before nodding his head with determination. He got up from the ground and ran after Y/n, but his eyes widened when he saw a large stone castle in front of him.</p>
<p>"This is! Lundvall Castle where the new Demon Lord resides! Y/n!"</p>
<p>On a throne located deep inside the stone castle, sat a tall young man with tanned skin, purple hair and blue eyes. Standing next to the throne was another young man with light-green hair with cat-like ears and horns on the side of his head, pointing downward and red eyes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Anything, Balfear?" The tanned male asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I have gotten some news, Leohart-sama. I've been hearing rumours from the Council saying that the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert, has had a child. She was raised in the Human World."</p>
<p>"I see. So, this girl might inherit Wilbert's magic, huh? How interesting." Leohart said with hands underneath his chin as the gears in his head started to turn.</p>
<p>But before anything, could be said and done, the castle shook violently and small stones fell from the ceiling. The door leading to the throne was then blasted open, sending splinters flying everywhere.</p>
<p>"Who dares?!" Balfear asked with a glare.</p>
<p>In the dust, a silhouette of a person could be seen. The person had a katana in their right hand with a faint blue glow around them.</p>
<p>"Where...is...she?" Y/n asked with gritted teeth with his eyes shadowed.</p>
<p>"DO you know where you are? You're intruding on the Demon Lord. Surrender immediately." Balfear said and Leohart's eyes widened.</p>
<p>'This presence! This aura!' He immediately stood up from the throne with a serious expression and it seemed to shock Balfear.</p>
<p>"Tell me...Where...is Sheila..." Y/n said with his voice becoming more demonic and distorted.</p>
<p>"We do not know who you're talking about. Surrender immediately and we will let you go." Leohart said and the aura only seemed to grow bigger.</p>
<p>'Lies....Lies...LIES!'</p>
<p>Kicking off the ground and cracking it in the process, Y/n dashed towards Leohart and gripped Yamato tightly. In a blink of an eye, a large broadsword appeared in Leohart's hands. He held it up and blocked Y/n's blade in the nick of time. The strength behind his swing sent the dust around them into the air. A massive shockwave blew out around them and Balfear looked at Y/n in shock.</p>
<p>Leohart pushed Y/n back before kicking him in his chest. Y/n's eyes widened as he coughed out alive and floor across the room. A magic circle appeared underneath Y/n's feet and he used it to recover in mid-air.</p>
<p>"How barbaric. So blinded that he doesn't even realize he will lose against Leohart-sama." Said Balfear as he adjusted his glasses.</p>
<p>"It seems words won't be enough to calm you...in that case, I will have to take your life here. Sad, for one so young to die...but I cannot let you fall into their hands." Leohart said with a soft tone.</p>
<p>Leohart was engulfed in a powerful dark aura and his eyes turned white while his sclera turned black.</p>
<p>"Loki. COme to me."</p>
<p>With a swirl of black energy, a black demonic sword appeared in Leohart's hand and Y/n's entire body began to tremble in fear.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Before He could even react, Leohart, who was a few metres away, was in a blink of an eye in front of Y/n.</p>
<p>'....Is this how I die? I didn't even find Mom....I...Chisato...I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be able to keep my promise...'</p>
<p>It seemed like time slowed down for Y/n and his life began to flash before his eyes as the black blade drew closer to him.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>'<b>pOWeR....MOrE....pOwER...dO YOu wAnT iT?</b>'</p>
<p>Spoke a demonic voice and Y/n found himself in darkness. Slowly floating in front was Yamato, engulfed in a small blue glow. Y/n walked forward and reached his hand out.</p>
<p>"Power....I want it...I want more power...Without it, I won't be able to protect anyone...let alone myself." </p>
<p>With a voice of desperation, Y/n's plastered finger was an inch away from the blade, but he stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt two large squishy objects on his back. He looked back and saw Chisato, but she was different.</p>
<p>Floating just above his back, her hair was glowing golden and her eyes were blue.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Heavy Chain..." She started with a smile and Y/n's eyes widened.</p>
<p>But then, he smiled warmly with a blush when Chisato held his Demonic left hand.</p>
<p>"...That does freeze my bones around!"</p>
<p>With Chisato helping him, The two grabbed the sword and plunged it into Y/n's stomach. The sword glowed a bright blue before bursting into particles. The particles began to swirl around Y/n and he could feel power flow through him.</p>
<p>Balfear's eyes widened when Leohart flew straight past him at blinding speeds and into the wall.</p>
<p>"Leo...hart...sama." </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Slowly, Balfear looked to where Y/n was and his eyes widened even further. Standing there was Y/n, but he was different. His eyes glowed an ominous red. In his left hand, he held Yamato, but the strange thing was, was that he still had his Demonic appendage.</p>
<p>Behind Y/n, was a translucent shadow of a Demon that floated behind. It had a sheath attached to its left arm.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>From out of the dustcloud walked Leohart, seemingly unharmed. His face however was one of deadly seriousness.</p>
<p>"Tell me, are you a descendant of Diluc? The great warrior who fought on the frontlines during the Great War?" Leohart asked and Y/n began to blink repeatedly.</p>
<p>All the rage Y/n had felt started fading as he started remembering where he saw Leohart.</p>
<p>"I...saw you...In a portrait with a woman and a man."</p>
<p>Hearing Y/n's words, his eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>'Woman? Liala! How does he know of Liala!' Leohart tried his best to stay calm, but he was struggling. "Speak. How do you know of that portrait."</p>
<p>"Answer me first. Where is Sheila?" Y/n asked with a glare.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you are talking about." Leohart said with a confused tone.</p>
<p>Y/n's teeth ground together, but ultimately, he clicked his tongue. Just as he was about to let his guard down, a ball of black fire was sent towards him. The floating demon behind Y/n crossed its arms, mimicking Y/n's action. The explosion of the fireball blew Y/n backwards and into the wall.</p>
<p>"Leohart-sama, I hope you are not injured." Spoke a voice from the shadows.</p>
<p>"Zolgia. Why are you here?" Leohart asked and Zolgia just smirked.</p>
<p>"I heard there was a disturbance and was worried for your safety."</p>
<p>Y/n groggily stood up and he shook his head before glaring at the newcomer. He flared his aura and the entire castle began to crumble.</p>
<p>"Leohart-sama. Allow me to take care of this." Zolgia said and stepped forward.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to attack, Y/n's eyes widened when he felt a chop to his neck. He fell forward onto the ground with a thud. While losing consciousness, Y/n struggled to look at the person that stood next to him. </p>
<p>'L-Larz?' Y/n thought confused as to why Larz, who was wearing a mask, attacked him.</p>
<p>"Leohart-sama." Larz started and went on a knee with his right hand over his heart.</p>
<p>Y/n started blacking out and the last thing he saw was Larz preparing to unleash his magic on him.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Y.........Y/n.........Y/n! Wake up!"</p>
<p>With a splash of water onto his face, Y/n's his shot open. He immediately sat up and Yamato appeared in his hands.</p>
<p>"Easy. Easy." Larz said holding his hands up and Y/n shook his head.</p>
<p>"Larz? What the hell was that?!"</p>
<p>"You idiot. If I hadn't intervened, they would've killed you! Now shut up and listen to what I have to say." Larz said with a glare and Y/n started calming down. "Thanks to that dumb little stunt of yours, I was able to join the Demon Lord faction. I told them that I was just a wondering Demon."</p>
<p>"You joined them? What for?" Y/n asked curiously but then realization hit him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm gonna infiltrate the Demon Lord Faction and find where Naruse Mio is as well as Ruri and Haru's killer. Perhaps I can also learn where Sheila is." Said Larz with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Well, if the Demons are gonna get involved with Wilbert's Daughter, then my guess is the Heros will too."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?" </p>
<p>"Just a feeling. A strong one. Knowing them, they might send an observer or an assassin. Larz, try and find out as much as you can...I'm counting on you."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna be doing?" Larz asked and Y/n stood up to look at the river they were at.</p>
<p>"I....I'm gonna find a way to get stronger....Even stronger than before."</p>
<p>"....Okay. Okay. I think I might have a plan for when I find her."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Chisato stared at the night sky from her couch as she sipped a glass of wine. As she swirled the red liquid around in the glass, Y/n's face came to mind. His red hair and red eyes that she couldn't stop staring at whenever he was around. Her cheeks flushed red, maybe because of the wine or something else, but one thing was for certain...</p>
<p>She couldn't get rid of her rapidly beating heart whenever the boy came to mind. Suddenly, the was a knock at the door and it snapped her out of her thoughts. With a soft sigh, she walked towards the door and opened it up.</p>
<p>"Uhm...If you wouldn't mind me staying here one more night..." Y/n said with a flustered expression.</p>
<p>Chisato looked at him, her gaze lingering on him, taking in all his features the same way he did to her. With a genuine and beautiful smile, Chisato stepped aside and gestured inside.</p>
<p>"Stay as long as you like."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>With their plan in motion, Y/n and Larz will make their move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>